Baby of the Family
by AJRedRobin
Summary: After Jason helps Tim through a horrifying nightmare, he makes a discovery that changes his view of who Tim is to him. Everything looked like fun and games until things took a turn for the worst.
1. Unexpected Comfort

_**A/N: A little more about Samantha Clark.. We are learning that Samantha is a healer and she is able to awaken in the bat clan a different form of communication, the use of one's aura to speak to one another within their minds. Samantha is from one the one of the Islands in the Bahamas. Her skin is coppery tan and she has green eyes the color of fresh green leaves. Now we know something else about her. Why she suddenly craves blood from the smell of it. What could cause her to do that? We will learn that in a future story.**_

 _ **^ Are used to denote speaking without words. Private thoughts are shown with a single quote mark. ~ Are used for the thoughts of the unborn children of the bat clan.**_

 _ **Once again I have to thank JASONTODDLOVER! . . . This was a really FUN role play to do.**_

 _ **After Jason helps Tim through a horrifying nightmare, he makes a discovery that changes his view of who Tim is to him.**_

Baby of the Family

By AJRedRobin and JasonToddLover

Part 1: Unexpected Comfort

"NO! . . . JASON! . . . DON'T! . . . . JASON PLEASE! . . . . I'M YOUR BROTHER! . . . . NOO!"

Jason ran into Tim's room. What was he dreaming about?

"AAAHHHAAAAHHHAAAAAA . . . YOU SHOT ME! . . . WHY!"

'What?' Jason was horrified at what he heard. 'Tim was dreaming that I shot him? No, I'd never do that.'

" . . . . Can't . . .Breath . . ."

Tim sounded like he was choking. Jason quickly advanced onto Tim and shook him. "Replacement . . . Wake up! . . . You're dreaming. TIM!"

Tim snapped awake and when he saw Jason, he scooted into the corner his eyes wide with fear.

"Don't . . . Don't hurt me!"

"Hey, take it easy, I'm not going to hurt you."

"No," Tim was shaking.

"Look, see," Jason raised his hands. "See no guns. I'm not going to hurt you. Look, I'm sorry about what happened. I'm not going back into the business. I-I just need a place I can get away from everyone. My safe house is in that area."

"You're . . . You're not going to shoot me?"

"No, baby bird I'm not," Jason said, gently. "You know you really scared the living daylights out of me. I—I thought the Joker killed you."

"You . . . You came after me?" Tim asked.

"Of course I did," Jason lied. "After I learned that the apartment and the warehouse was a bust, I went straight there. I was the first to find you." Jason thought It best that Tim believed it was him instead of Nightwing finding him. Maybe he just wanted to make up to the boy for being an ass.

Tim scooted away from the corner. He noticed Jason had tears in his eyes. "You're crying."

'No, I'm not . . . "

"Yes, you are, why would you cry for me?"

"Because . . . " Jason hesitated.

"Go on," Tim coaxed.

"Because Golden Boy would kick my ass if you had died," Jason said then mumbled. "And I'd miss you too."

"You would really miss me?" Tim said coming closer then winched.

"Hey easy kid," Jason said. "You're bound to be sore after what you went through. And yeah, I would miss you."

Jason pulled Tim into a hug. He held onto Tim for some time, silently letting his own tears fall. He'd gotten used to the kid being around. He even was getting used to playing second fiddle to Dick's brotherly smothering of the kid. Tim really wasn't that bad a kid, just naive and sometimes reckless, even though he was smart. Before Jason knew it, Tim had fallen asleep against him. It was going to be one of those nights.

JTBJTBJTB

Bruce went to the bat cave and put on his uniform. He checked Jason's tracking device and found out where he had been when he went to rescue Sasha from the Joker. He headed toward Black Mask's old territory. He searched the depilated office building, but found no trace of the Joker. He found the two men who raped Sasha. Both were dead as he described. The Joker was going to be a problem, again. He was going to have to alert Jim Gordon to keep an eye out for that grinning menace. Batman left Black Mask's office and didn't notice a pair of eyes watching him from a hidden place, waiting to plan out his next move. Besides, Red Hood had done him a favor. Never leave loose ends.

Continues with Part 2


	2. Speculation of a Familiar Kind

_**After Jason helps Tim through a horrifying nightmare, he makes a discovery that changes his view of who Tim is to him.**_ _._

Baby of the Family

By AJRedRobin and JasonToddLover

Part 2: Speculation of a Familiar Kind

Jason held Tim in his arms. The now 16-year-old was sleeping like a baby after having a nightmare that tore at Jason's heart. He didn't expect to care for the kid so much after returning to the Manor. His life had taken a most unexpected turn of events since coming home and introducing his girlfriend, now wife, Sasha aka Scarlet. Rather than have the wedding that Sasha and Sammie had planned for them, Jason and his fiancé got married secretly after learning that Sasha was pregnant with twins, and he couldn't be more happy. Right now his thoughts were focused on Tim. Since Jason came home their relationship wasn't close but it wasn't estranged either. Even so, Jason felt he had failed Tim in some way, not protecting him from this latest round of injuries caused by the Joker. Jason could not help recall their argument and how it happened.

All three of them were speeding down the road and Red Hood was regretting allowing Red Robin with them. "You shouldn't be here," Red Hood stated through his com link.

"You need backup," Red Robin said.

"The Joker escaped and you think you can handle him?"

"I've handed him before."

"Not like this," Red Hood stated. "He's worse than ever."

"I don't care what you say Hood, you're getting back up whether you like it or not."

"And you're going back to the Manor where you belong," Hood argued. "You are not handling the Joker. It's been a week. You are still recovering from being a prisoner of Ra's Al Ghul."

"I'm fine. We'll see who's ready." 

"What was that all about?" Nightwing broke into the com link.

"Nothing," Red Hood scoffed. "Just a difference of opinion."

It was a night of horror as Jason recalled what had happened next. After talking with an informant, another argument ensued between Red Robin and him. Red Robin had taken off by himself, which left him with Nightwing. They split up, exploring other locations, which turned out to be traps. When they met up once more, they made a horrifying discovery once they got to Amusement Mile. Red Robin had fallen through the rotten floorboards of the old Fun House and the Joker had discovered his presence. Exploring the area they discovered that the Joker had nearly beaten Red Robin within an inch of his life and had set a bomb. It brought those memories back to Jason in full force. Nightwing picked up Red Robin while Red Hood shot the lock off the door that blocked their exit. They barely escaped with their lives. Not only that his wife had gone after the Joker after they brought Red Robin back to the cave and he almost lost his unborn children when she was raped by the Joker's men.

Jason shook of the memories of what could have happened. If it hadn't been for Sammie discovering her new healing powers, Red Robin might have succumbed to his wounds. And Sasha could have lost their unborn twins. Instead Tim was now lying in bed, huddled against Jason, asleep. Looking at Tim as he slept, Jason could not help but notice how young Tim looked, despite his 16 years. His wife Sasha came in when Jason did not come back to bed, her arms wrapped protectively around her belly.

^He looks 13, again.^

^How do you know? You never met him at 13.^ Sasha commented.

^Pictures . . . Dick showed me pictures . . . More like shoved them in my face,^ Jason replied.

^All three of you do look very similar in the face.^

^Really?^ That surprised Jason. He hadn't really noticed it before.

^Yes. It's surprising since you're not related to each other or to Bruce.^ Sasha looked between Jason and Tim again. They did resemble each other in the shape of their faces, but that was about it. 'Jason's eyes are green, which came from his mother I'm sure, but the rest . . . I wonder who his father really was,' Sasha thought privately. ^Didn't you say you were adopted and your real mother gave you up? Who was your father?^

^I never knew my actual birth father. The Todds adopted me when I was baby. Never really thought about it.^ Jason replied.

^Could Samantha be able to tell?^ Sasha asked.

^Maybe . . . We could ask her now but Alfred wants her in bed. She exhausted herself.^

'It would be ironic if they were brothers. How three boys from different backgrounds found to be related by blood and discovering that fact years later,' Sasha thought. ^We can wait till morning. I thought you would like to hear your children. They are awake right now.^

Jason placed his hand on her belly. ^I'm excited to hear their voices.^

^Daddy . . . Uncle Tim asleep^ Jaylyn stated. She was the first to speak.

^Oh . . . my princess . . . Yes . . . Uncle Tim is sleeping^ Jason replied to his daughter. 'Her voice is so gentle . . . and Samantha said she'd be like me . . . '

^Caleb said Uncle Tim was in trouble,^ Jaxon said. ^Tried to help. No one listened.^

^I know . . . I'm sorry for not listening to you and your cousins when Caleb first said something . . .^

^You should help Uncle Tim more,^ Jaxon stated. ^He's your real brother.^

^Um . . . No … Uncle Tim is my adopted brother . . . I didn't have any siblings . . . but that doesn't mean I don't love him like a brother.^

^He is,^ Jaxon pouted. ^I can feel it. He is your real brother, like I am your son.^

^Jaxon . . . I don't know . . . if . . .^ Jason's thoughts turned private. 'Could he be my actual brother? Some people do say we look alike . . .'

^Test . . . *Yawn* . . . DNA Test^ Jaxon stated as he closed his eyes.

^Okay little one . . . sleep now . . . you're tired.^

^Did you get that?^ Sasha asked.

^Yes . . . I did . . . Jaxon wants me to get a DNA test . . . ^

^Remarkable. How would Jaxon know?^

^I don't know,^ Jason replied. ^He said he could feel it.^

^Well, if you are related,^ Sasha started to say, but unsure. ^I'm grasping at straws . . . Maybe you and Tim should get tested just to find out. It could be the wishful thinking of a child.^

^If he's up for it . . . we can do it tomorrow.^

Tim stretched. "Bed," he mumbled.

Jason got up and moved him back to the bed. Laying him in the middle, Jason asked. ^Should I stay with him?^

^That should be up to you. I need to get our little ones to bed.^

^I'll stay with him for the night.^ Jason leaned in and gave Sasha a kiss. ^I'll see you in the morning.^ rubbed her belly. ^Good night little ones.^

^Night Daddy^ Jaylyn said.

^Night Princess.^

^Jaxon say good night.^ Jaylyn said tersely.

^Night^ Jaxon replied.

'Oh man . . . Jaylyn has an attitude and so does Jaxon.. I'll make it up to him and get that test done so he's not mad at me,' Jason thought. ^Good night Jax.^

Continues with Part 3


	3. A New Brother?

_**After Jason helps Tim through a horrifying nightmare, he makes a discovery that changes his view of who Tim is to him**_ _._

Baby of the Family

By AJRedRobin and JasonToddLover

Part 3: A New Brother?

Tim woke up in his own bed a little confused. 'Last thing I remember was being beaten to a pulp by the Joker, then dreaming and Jason . . . Jason?' Tim looked over to see Jason sleeping next to him. Usually Dick was the one sleeping next to him when he had a nightmare. 'So it wasn't a dream . . . Not completely.' Tim tried to wake Jason. "Um Jason . . ."

"Hmmmm?" Jason could feel a hand on his shoulder. He remembered he wasn't in his room sleeping next to Sasha. 'I don't want to get up just yet, but Tim was awake now.' Jason yawned. "Huh? What is it?"

"Did . . . We make up . . . Last night . . ."

Jason stretched. "Yeah . . . We did."

Tim was confused. "Shouldn't you be with Sasha?"

"I decided to stay with you."

"Oh . . . I guess we haven't spent a lot of time together and when we have . . ." Tim's thoughts were real poignant. 'I realized those were the times I got hurt, but they just weren't about hanging out. They were when we were masked.'

"I . . . I know you just got up and your sore, but can you come to the cave with me? I need to check something out and it's been bugging me in my sleep." Jason asked. 'I'm really anxious to see if we are brothers or not . . . I don't want to tell him about what Jaxon said.'

'Sure," Tim replied. "What would bug Jason so much that he'd need me?'

"I can carry you if you aren't feeling up to walking," Jason offered.

"Yeah . . . My legs are a little sore," Tim stated taking the offer graciously.

Jason picked up Tim and made his way down to the cave using the elevators. Good thing no one was up yet. They arrived and Jason sat Tim down in front of the blood analysis machine and went to get two vials and two syringes.

"What's this about?" Tim saw that Jason looked like he was going to run some kind of blood test.

"Tim, just please. Let me do this." Jason insisted.

"Okay . . . I'll trust you . . ." Tim acknowledged. 'But why does he need two syringes and two vials? It reminds me of when Dick and I were . . . No, it's can't be,' Tim decided to wait and let Jason tell him once his older brother completed what he was doing. Jason then took swabs from both their cheeks.

Jason labeled the vials, one J and the other T just in case he got them confused. He took blood from Tim then the next from himself. 'Tim looked at me like he knew what I was looking for. I have to see. Jaxon had me up all night wondering about this. I stuck the vials into the analysis machine and waited. He rubbed the swabs each onto a piece of glass then added those. It was going to take 15 minutes. 15 . . . long . . . excruciating minutes.'

Tim's eyes narrowed as it became clear as to what Jason was doing. 'He's . . . He's running an analysis on our blood . . . Sibling blood test? And DNA? No . . . It can't be.'

Jason was pacing. Waiting was the hardest thing. It was down to the last thirty seconds. He was biting his finger now. His legs were bouncing up and down. His heart was beating fast . . . 5 . . . 4 . . . 3 . . . 2 . . . 1. The test results popped up on the screen. 'It was a match . . . it was a fucking match.' He had to catch himself before he fell over. 'Oh my god . . . it's . . . a match . . . it's a fucking match.'

"Jason . . . Will you tell me what's going on?"

"We're brothers Tim . . . actual blood brothers . . . my baby was right." Jason printed out of the results and showed it to Tim. "Here."

"What?" Tim read the results. It wasn't 100 percent, but it was as close a match as they were going to get. 'I can't believe it . . . but that would mean . . . It had to involved my Dad since my Mom was Mary Grayson.' Tim needed to confirm something before he believed what he read. "Jason, how old are you?"

"I'm twenty."

Tim had to remember when his parents got married. 'They were married three years before I was born . . . That meant . . . That meant my Dad . . .' Tim asked one more question. "Jason, your mother was a missionary right? Your birth mother."

"Yes she was."

Tim went to the computer and typed in the name of Jason's birth mother Sheila Jackson and his own father Jack Drake. An article popped up on the screen. Drake Donates Food and Clothing to Refugees. There was a picture.

"Is that your Mom?"

Sheila Jackson, a woman with short blond hair, was standing next to Tim's Dad and they were smiling. Jason studied the picture. It was she.

'I remember that smile,' he thought. "Yeah."

'That's my Dad," Tim pointed to the man standing next to her.

"So . . . your dad and my mom . . . "

"I hate to bring up bad memories, but she gave you up for adoption."

Jason nodded. 'It doesn't bother me now as much as it did then.'

'They weren't married. My Dad married who I thought was my Mom three years later.' Tim thought. 'It was a different time. She probably couldn't keep Jason . . . Or didn't want to.' The thought was sobering. 'My Dad may not have known. It's too bad we can't check with my Dad's DNA. That really would be cool if we could.' Tim looked at Jason . . . 'I had another older brother.' Tim also had another thought, which he expressed to Jason. "You know . . . I thought Damian should be called Baby Bird because he's the youngest Robin."

"I call him mini bat . . . He's the exact replica of Bruce," Jason stated, pulling Tim into a hug. "I actually have a . . . wait a minute . . . That means I'm related to Dick also!"

"Um I guess . . . You and I have the same father . . . Dick and I have the same mother," Tim stated.

"You're the link between us. That means we're somewhat related," Jason wrapped Tim in a hug. "Jaxon was right. You're my brother." Jason didn't want to let him go.

"Oh boy . . . Won't Dick be surprised."

Continues with Part 4


	4. Good News and Bad

_**After Jason helps Tim through a horrifying nightmare, he makes a discovery that changes his view of who Tim is to him**_ _._

 _ **Sorry folks for not posting this when I should, I've had a cold this week.  
**_

Baby of the Family

By

Part 4

Good News And Bad

"Well . . . we should tell Bruce first," Jason suggested.

"We could show him the results," Tim stated, holding up the sheets.

"Grab the papers. I'll carry you, again."

Tim grabbed the papers and Jason swept him up and ran up the steps back to the manor. Once he exited the clock, Jason ran back up the stairs, all the way to Bruce's room. Jason opened the door and ran to his bed jumping on it with Tim in his lap. Jason hadn't jumped on Bruce's bed since he was eleven.

"BRUCE GUESS WHAT!"

Bruce was jolted awake with a very excited Jason bouncing with Tim. "What on earth? Jason . . . I was sound asleep. Can't it wait till later?"

"No, it can't. Tim, show him."

Tim gave Bruce the papers.

"What is this?" Bruce questioned as he read the printout. "Sibling DNA test . . . It's a match?"

"He's my brother! My blood brother!" Jason yelled.

"Jason, do you have to shout it to the rafters?"

"Yes," Jason smiled.

Bruce questioned the results. How was that possible? There had to be some explanation. For now, he didn't want to spoil Jason's enthusiasm. "Well, I guess you've never had a brother before . . . But you'll wake up the rest of the house."

"I don't care," Jason stated. "I should rub this is Dick's face. He isn't the only one who has a brother . . . even though we have to share."

"I don't think you need to wake Dick because he is standing in the doorway." Bruce stated.

"What do you mean we have to share?" Dick questioned while looking at my brothers and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Exactly what it sounds like." Jason grabbed the papers from Bruce. "Come take a look."

Dick snatched the papers from Jason and turned them around so he could read them . . . a DNA sibling test . . . It's . . . a match? You're Tim's brother?"

Jason grinned from ear to ear.

"Um yeah . . ." Tim answered. "Oh, I should have printed out the article."

"This is great news! Now I have two actual brothers!" Dick jumped on the bed to pile on them. Bruce let out an annoyed grunt.

"Before you all start jumping on the bed like a bunch of five-year-olds can someone explain how Jason and Tim are related?" Bruce asked.

"Tim?" Dick was curious too.

"It seems my dad knew Jason's Mom before he married my Mom," Tim explained. "And that's Jason's birth Mom."

"Well, I figured that," Bruce replied

"Oh great with these two I really am the baby of the family," Tim stated.

"You sure are baby bird!" Jason crooned.

"What, you don't like being the baby?" Dick asked.

" . . . . I guess not . . ."

Dick grabbed Tim by the waist and started to hug him. "Jason, join in on the hugging!"

"I'm already hugging his upper body stupid." Jason said, laughing.

"See Tim, you are loved more than you know," Bruce said.

"Yeah if I'm loved any more, I'm going to need oxygen. Will you please, let me breathe"

"Nope!" Jason said.

"Not happening," Dick added. "Bruce you should join too."

Tim would have waved his arms, but they were pinned to his sides.

"I think you two have it covered," Bruce chuckled.

"Hey, I'll continue the hug fest later. I need to go see Sasha and my babies." Jason got up and headed out of the room and into his.

"So will one of you tell Damian?" Bruce asked. "He moved his things from his room into my Mother's studio."

"When did he do that?" Dick asked

"He's been slowly moving his things over there the past two weeks."

"Why haven't I noticed?" Dick questioned 'I guess I wasn't paying enough attention to him.'

"It's a lot quieter . . . If you know what I mean and he can concentrate on his drawing."

"I'll go see him in a bit," Dick said feeling bad. "I know he's probably tired from last night."

"Well, now is the time, you and Jason can trade off spending time with Dick. Tim, since Jason doesn't know anything about his father, you can tell him."

"That's a great idea, Bruce," Tim smiled.

"I'll go see Damian now," Dick announced. 'I noticed we've been talking for half an hour.'

"I think I'll go see Samantha," Tim said. "I need to walk out the soreness in my legs." Tim got up and rubbed his legs. He headed to Samantha's room every now and then doing a couple stretches to work the kinks out. He knocked on Samantha's door once he was standing in front of it.

"Yes? Who is it?" Samantha stated as she stretched.

"Can I come in?" Tim asked.

'Tim . . . I didn't like the stunt he did. He just left, not even listening to me. Then he was hurt,' Samantha argued with herself. The remembered smell of Tim's blood was once again causing Samantha's teeth to itch. 'No, not now,' she thought, but her words to Tim came out more like a growl. Samantha's words had a biting tone to them. "Babies, should Daddy be allowed in?"

Tim's heart dropped at that question. Her cutting words felt like a knife entering his heart. Samantha waited for the babies to answer but none came. It was as if they were afraid to answer after hearing the cutting tone in her voice. Silence followed and when no answer came, Tim headed back to his room, his shoulders slumped.

Samantha got up from the bed and yanked her door open. "Tim!" Samantha called, angrily, but Tim had shut his door and did not respond.

~Daddy's feeling sad.~ Caine stated.

~But he was happy a moment ago.~ Caleb responded.

'She's really mad at me. She won't let me in,' Tim thought.

Samantha shut her door and resettled back into her pillows. 'I need to cool down before I see him. I was so hurt by what he did, and then the response to his blood.'

~Mommy why is daddy sad?~ Caleb asked.

^Don't worry about it sweetie.^ Samantha sighed heavily.

Tim couldn't stay in his room. He needed space. He changed then put on his shoes and a jacket and headed outside and walked down to the family cemetery. Bruce had moved his parents to the Wayne cemetery to make it easier for Tim to visit his parents' gravesite. 'I need time to think . . . To understand what was wrong.'

At the same time, a certain raven haired, green-eyed, copper toned girl was also wondering what to do. 'Maybe I should go and see Sasha...she's probably with Jason...' Samantha pulled the blankets up over herself and closed her eyes. 'Sleep should help.'

Tim approached his parents' grave. "Hey Mom, Dad . . . I screwed up . . ." Tim started crying.

Samantha could feel Tim's aura sadden. 'I'm mad at him, but I want to go and comfort him.'

Tim was despondent. "I . . . I don't know how to fix it . . . Samantha . . . You'd like her . . . But she shut me out . . . I . . Oh Dad . . . I wish you were here. I could always talk to you."

~Caleb, Mommy is mad at daddy,~ Caine said with concern.

~What can we do?~ Caleb Dean answered his brother.

~I think Mommy is mad because daddy left and didn't listen to her, but he was mad at Uncle Jason.~ Caine explained.

~How are they going to talk. Mommy doesn't want to see him.~ Caleb said.

~What if Daddy gets hurt or . . .What if Mommy refuses to heal him?~

~Mommy won't do that.~ Caleb argued.

~She might if she's mad enough.~ Caine countered.

~No...she won't...~

~Mayb.e~

"I better go inside . . . I'm not hungry. I'll come and visit again, Mom, Dad."

~Brother...we have to help them...Mommy...Mommy won't answer him.~ Caleb stated.

~Oh no. Daddy isn't hungry . . . If he doesn't eat.~ Caine stated alarmed.

~He's...he's not going to starve...himself...~ Caleb asked shocked.

~He doesn't eat when he's sad.` Caine replied.

~Mommy...why won't you go to daddy?~ Caleb questioned.

Samantha ignored the question from her second son.

Tim and Samantha were caught in their own thoughts, posing arguments not knowing how to fix what needed fixing. With Tim, realization hit him as he went back over what might have caused Samantha's anger toward him.

'I know I've screwed up somewhere, but it doesn't feel like I did,' Tim thought 'Sammie didn't want me to leave, but that's my job. She knows I'm Red Robin. I don't understand, I thought she understood.'

Samantha wanted Tim. 'I want to hold him so bad, but I just can't let that issue slide. He left and then got hurt! Then...then he comes back to me broken and bloodied.'

'I guess I really don't deserve her,' Tim thought becoming more dejected by the minute. "I've been . . . thoughtless. I . . . I haven't really had to think about another person like that, not since my Dad . . ."

'Maybe I should go and talk to him," Samantha thought. 'Staying mad won't fix anything...No...He should come to me...But, I basically told him to go away...'

'I need to see Bruce.' Tim went and knocked on Bruce's door. He hadn't had a chance to talk to him. Usually, he'd been getting used to talking with Dick, but Bruce was his adopted father. He needed to be able to go to Bruce when he needed to talk. This was as good a time as any. "Bruce can I talked to you?"

"Sure Tim, what is it?"

"Samantha's mad at me," Tim said. "To be honest I'm surprised you're not mad."

"Who says I'm not?" Bruce interjected. "I'm disappointed that you left without consulting me. But I'm more glad you're not dead."

"I'm real sorry . . . I want to apologize . . . But she's not talking to me . . . And I don't think I can sleep in the room across from her while . . ." Tim put his head down, trying to hide the tears that threatened to fall, again.

"So where will you sleep?" Bruce asked

"Back at my apartment," Tim answered. "I don't think I deserve her right now."

"Won't you be running away?"

"I won't be running away . . . I think she needs some space."

"Tim, there's something else bothering you," Bruce stated.

"My. . . My children . . . Rejected me . . ."

"Oh Tim, your children love you, even before they are even born, which is something quite remarkable."

"I just can't stay here right now . . . I screwed up Bruce . . . Just let me live with it for a while."

"All right, Tim . . . You will be back . . . "

"I don't know . . ."

Bruce could tell Tim's heart was breaking and he needed time away. "Take whatever time you need, Son."

Tim went into his room and packed a bag. This time he left a note, slipping it under Samantha's door. He left, taking his car. 'I just hope someday she will forgive me.' At the last minute Tim texted his brothers.

#Jason, Dick, Damian, I'm leaving for a while. Bruce knows where I am. Sorry, had to get way. Tim#

'At least I'm leaving with a clear conscious, not just with a broken heart.'

Continues with Part 3


	5. A Change In Perspective

_**A/N: Sorry folks this is a little on the late side. I've been sick.**_

Baby of the Family

By

Part 5: A Change In Perspective

Samantha decided to go and talk to Sasha hoping she could help relieve her mind of the anger that she felt. Getting up slowly she headed for the door. Her foot stepped on something that had not been there before. A note? It was from Tim but she didn't want to read it right then. She picked it up and stuffed it into the pocket of her robe. She headed down to Sasha's room and knocked on the door.

"Come In."

Samantha opened the door to the bedroom that Sasha shared with Jason. "Sasha, can I talk to you about something?" Samantha noticed that Sasha had her back supported with several pillows. "Are you all right?"

"My back is hurting," Sasha said. "I'm sitting with a heating pad. I think my twins decided to switch places. They are getting big."

"I can sooth your back while we talk?" Samantha suggested.

"That would be so wonderful," Sasha replied. "You know, Jason brought me some wonderful news this morning."

Samantha went to sit down next to Sasha. Sasha sat up a bit so Samantha could lay a hand on her back. "And what was that?"

"You will not believe this, Jaxon told Jason that he and Tim were actual brothers, and well Jason did a DNA test earlier this morning and it's true . . . They are brothers. Our babies will be actual cousins."

"Oh." Samantha replied less than enthusiastic. 'That's what Tim wanted to tell me this morning? I feel selfish pushing him away. But . . .'

"You don't sound very enthusiastic . . . Sammie what's wrong?"

"Tim and I . . . We're . . . Not speaking to each other," Samantha stated. "Well, I'm not speaking to him."

"You had an argument?" Sasha asked. "Your first?"

Sam nodded in reply.

"Tell me about it."

"Well, I was so upset with Tim leaving and not listening to me. Then that accident that happened with that plane crash, and the Joker. He had me so worried. He came back to me broken. I'm just angry that he would do that to me. I pushed him away earlier."

"First hand, I happen to know that Tim was very angry at Jason, because I was angry at him," Sasha explained. "Tim just didn't think to tell you. Now I'm not condoning his actions, but you are acting like he planned the rest."

Samantha sat back and placed her hands in her lap. She lowered her head.

"What was he was doing on that plane? I have no idea. I do know that Tim went after Jason so he wouldn't go up against the Joker alone. Did you even ask him?"

"No...I didn't talk to him at all," Samantha replied.

"Well, I am certain even Tim didn't expect to be taken off a plane in the middle of the ocean and watch it crash. What do you think must have gone through his head?"

Samantha remained silent, tears prickling her eyes.

"Could you imagine the horror he must have felt that everyone back home would believe that he died? I'm certain he would have felt very deep remorse at not telling us when he left. He probably was also coming to you to apologize."

~Daddy . . . We do love you . . . Please come home . . . ~ Caine was crying.

Hearing Sasha's words and one of her babies cry out for Tim was Samantha's breaking point. She started to cry. ^Oh my babies...momma was being so stubborn.^

~Daddy believes we don't love him any more . . . That we rejected him . . . I love Daddy.~ Caine cried.

Samantha could hear Caine crying out for Tim. Caleb was much quieter about his pleas for his father. ^I'm sorry . . . I'm so sorry . . . I . . . That could have been me rejecting him for a second . . . ^

~I want Daddy~ Caine crying.

^Okay baby . . . okay I'll find Daddy.^ Then Samantha realized. 'I don't . . . I don't even know where he went.'

"What's that in your pocket?" Sasha asked.

Samantha pulled out the folded sheet of paper. "It's a note from Tim." She held it in both hands, but didn't open it. She didn't no what to expect.

"Why don't you open it?" Sasha encouraged her.

Samantha unfolded the note and began reading it.

"My dearest Sammie,

First, I must apologize. I did you a great disservice by not telling you about leaving. I was angry at Jason, and needed to get away. I thought . . . If I left Jason would feel bad, but all I did was hurt everyone . . .

Then I had some Foundation business to take care of in Europe, but I did not know that it was a trap . . . The thought that you and everyone would think I was dead tore at my heart. I vowed if I escaped, I would apologize for all the hurt I caused . . . Then the Joker escaped and there was no time . . . I'm not making excuses. I'm just trying to explain.

But what hurt the most was hearing those words you said to our children and when there was no answer, I am truly sorry for hurting you and our children. I just hope someday you will forgive me, but now I know that may not be possible. Please don't worry. You will be fine. Bruce will help you and our children. He knows where I can be found if you need anything. I need time to get over this. Just remember, I still love you and . . . And . . . I guess there's nothing else to say except goodbye.

Love,

Timmy"

After reading the letter, Samantha started to cry even harder. She tried to reach out through her aura, but couldn't find Tim. ^Tim . . . Tim come home . . . Please.^ She cried. 'He just has to come back.' Samantha decided to go see Bruce. 'Tim said in his note that Bruce would know where he is.' She went into Bruce's study. "Bruce?"

"Yes, Lucius. The memorial service is set for next week." Bruce noticed Samantha enter as he was talking with Lucius Fox on the phone. I'm really sorry Lucius. Tamara is going to be missed at the Foundation. She was a real trouper."

Samantha ignored the fact that Bruce was on the phone. Her impatience got the better of her demanding to contact Tim. "Tim, can I call him? I need to talk to him." She did her best to keep from crying.

Bruce held up a finger for one moment. "Yes, we'll be there. Yes, I just sent a statement to the press about Tim. I know we'll continue this conversation later. . . Sure . . . You, too." Bruce hung up the phone and ignored Samantha's impatience for that moment. "I'm sorry Samantha, I've been putting out fires since Tim was found to be alive. It's taken almost a week."

"It's okay. Where is Tim?"

"Tim? He's at an apartment in Gotham. Alfred apparently set it up for him when I was gone for some time."

"Is there anyway I can call him?"

"Unfortunately, I don't have that number. I just recently learned about its existence. I haven't been there yet."

"Oh . . . okay" Samantha sobbed. She started to head out of the study, about to break down.

"Wait . . . Alfred might have the address."

"Is he in the kitchen?"

"Yes . . . I believe he's making a fresh batch of cookies."

Samantha shuffled out of the study and into the kitchen. Just like Bruce said he was pulling out a tray of cookies out the oven.

Alfred spotted Samantha enter the kitchen. She looked like she had lost her only friend in the world. The cookies were a little warm. Alfred grabbed a glass of milk and put two cookies on a plate. "Here my dear, you look like you could use a pick me up." Alfred continued to put cookies in a tin then prepared the next batch.

Samantha picked at the cookies until another wave of sadness hit her. "I miss Tim. I was selfish and pushed him away . . . It's my fault he left." The tears started to fall again.

"And where is Master Timothy now?"

"Bruce said he's at an apartment in Gotham."

"Ah yes, and might I enquire what it is you wish to do next?" Alfred asked

"I . . . I want to go and see him and apologize for how I was acting."

"Well then, I have something I must drop off at Master Timothy's apartment," Alfred stated, picking up the tin of cookies. "If you shower and dress within ten minutes, I shall be able to drive you."

Samantha nodded and headed up the stairs to shower.

Alfred allowed her an extra ten minutes. 'I'm not going to quibble over being late. I would want to look my best after all.'

Samantha made sure to dress in something Tim would like. 'If I'm going to apologize I should do it without looking a mess.' Samantha went down the stairs to find Alfred waiting for her. 'I think I had butterflies in my belly or was it the babies? Happy we were going to see their daddy.'

TSTSTSTS

It had been a few months since Tim entered his apartment. He noticed all the furnishings were covered with sheets. 'At least Alfred's been here taking care of things once in a while. I hope Alfred probably cleaned out the fridge. I may have to do some shopping later.' Tim thought, opening the door. He noticed there were a few things left, including a can of whipped cream. 'Not much . . . But I'm not hungry. I guess I'll go down to the bunker and get a workout in.'

Tim took his special key and headed to the bunker's elevator back by the bedrooms. He inserted the key into the hidden panel and the hidden door slid aside to admit him. He stepped in and the lights automatically came on. As he descended to the bunker Tim kept his mind clear of any distracting thoughts. Once below he entered the locker room area and changed into a pair of shorts and T-shirt. He moved over to the machines and started working on his legs. He needed to get strength back into them. This is what he needed. No distractions, just him and the machines. It was good to be working out again, and to restart his training.

Continues with Part 6


	6. Making Up

_**A/N: Sorry guys, I've been trying to get two stories written that follow this one. Bear with me on that. It's going to take a while.  
**_  
Baby of the Family

By

Part 6: Making Up

Tim worked on his back and upper body next. He went through an old gymnastics routine afterward. Tim could see he was rusty in a few places. He went through it five times before he got it right. He was sweating heavily after that. Tim grabbed a towel to wipe off the sweat then went to his communications area to read any news reports to see if there was anything he could do later. There were reports of rival gangs, which meant stepping up on the Foundation program. Tim knew he needed to make an appearance there.

Tim checked out each of the areas one more time to see if they were in order. Alfred provided him with three extra uniforms. He already had one of his older ones. The rest were new. There were three motorcycles in the garage area as well as his Red Bird car. 'I'll have to take them out to clear the engines since they've been sitting for a while.'

Tim decided to give Jason and Dick a call. When he pressed Jason's number he got his voice mail. "Hey Jason, I'm at my apartment. I hope you got my message. I'll tell you about it later." Tim dialed Dick's number next. The same thing happened. "Hey Dick, you're probably busy with Damian. I'm at my apartment. Needed some space. Tell you about it later. Call me." Tim tried to call Damian, but once again there wasn't an answer. He left the same message as well.

There wasn't much else he could do. Since he got back from Ra's prison, which now felt life a life-time ago, but wasn't all that far away, something had been bugging him. Something about that list. Who else knew he was going to be on that plane? Then something occurred to Tim about the list that Tam had given him the last time he was here. He was going to go through it on the plane, but that didn't happen. He had left the list behind. 'Maybe it was a good thing I left that list behind. I think I better re-examine that list.'

TASTASTASTAS

Samantha was nervous. She followed Alfred out to the garage. "What if he's mad at me?"

"Oh I doubt that, Miss. He left the manor hurt, not angry," Alfred replied. "And if you wonder how, I know . . . It is my business to know. That enables me to take care of those in my care."

Samantha nodded. She had the note clutched in her hands.

Alfred pulled out a smaller sedan and drove into the city. Master Timothy's apartment was in Wayne Tower on the eighth floor. It was one of two that were available. It had a private elevator that led to the garage. It took some engineering on his part to have the elevator go a little deeper. Their old friend, Harold helped with creating Timothy's nest so he would not have to use the bat cave. He didn't want to be around Master Damian at the time. Now that things had improved between them, Timothy's nest was used more as an alternative post for those times it was needed. Alfred went to the private elevator and went up to Master Tim's apartment. "It appears Master Timothy is not here at the moment."

Samantha's heart sank. 'I can't connect to his aura either.'

Alfred spied something that told him that Tim was still around, but not in the apartment itself. "I suggest we wait a few moments. He may yet return."

"All right." Samantha walked into the kitchen and sat down on one of the island chairs while Alfred took out a plate from the cupboard. He opened the tin and placed a few cookies on a plate.

TSTSTSTSTS

Tim tried to reconstruct what he remembered but something was still bugging him. He needed that paper. 'I think I left it sitting on the counter in the kitchen. Looks like I'm going to have to retrieve it.'

Tim took his key out and took the elevator back up to the eighth floor. He entered the apartment and a tantalizing smell hit his nose. "Alfred . . ."

Samantha hummed a little bit, trying to calm her nerves. She just wanted Tim in her arms, again. 'I don't ever want to not talk to him. This hurts.'

Tim moved to the kitchen area and froze. Samantha was sitting at one of the stools. He was surprised to see her. "Samantha . . . Um what are you doing here?"

Samantha turned to face Tim. "I . . . I wanted to say . . . sorry for how I was earlier . . . I didn't mean to . . ."

Tim could see in an instant that she had been crying a lot and she clutched the note in her hand. "Um . . . I'm sorry to. I should have said something . . . But I . . . I guess I acted badly, too. But what you said really hurt. You didn't give me a chance to explain and I couldn't stay in the Manor if . . . You were going to reject me . . ."

"I was so upset with you. I didn't want to reject you." Samantha turned her head. She couldn't look at Tim.

~Daddy, Mommy needs a hug.~ Caine commented.

~Mommy, hug daddy~ Caleb Dean added his comment.

^I know squirt, not just yet.^ Tim commented to his son. "I think we both acted in haste. I was mad at Jason. Then I was mad at myself. I guess I still have some growing up to do, and I'm not used to having someone around that needs me. I thought I could go back to the way it was, but I was wrong. I missed you. Then Ra's got ahold of me . . . And that plane blew up . . . I was sure everyone thought I was dead . . . I really regretted leaving the way I did."

While the two young people talked, after putting several cookies on a plate, Alfred pulled out a fresh bottle of milk and poured two glasses.

Samantha's fingers itched to touch him, but she just held them together. "I think we both need to grow up a bit more but I don't want to leave you. Sasha had to talk some sense into me. I was overreacting about the entire thing."

"And we're going to be parents too . . . I bet they'll turn out to be more mature than we've been right now."

"Yes, they will."

Tim couldn't resist any more. Caine was pushing at the back of his mind to give Samantha a hug. Tim didn't know why he was resisting. Maybe in the private part of his mind Tim was still thinking he didn't deserve her, but Tim was being pushed closer toward her until he could smell her fresh washed hair and lilac perfume.

Samantha watched as Tim came closer. Caleb kept begging her to get closer to Tim to hug him. She wanted to, but didn't want him to reject her like she did to him.

~Mommy, he isn't going to reject you. How else am I going to get that little sister in a few years.~ Caleb stated.

^Little...little sister...Caleb...are you sure?^ Samantha asked. She stared up at Tim. He had moved closer. Samantha lifted up her arms for a hug. 'Please, I need this.'

Tim enveloped her at that moment. "I . . . I'm so sorry . . . I didn't mean to . . Scare you . . ."

Samantha wrapped her arms around him, her hands clutching at the back of Tim's shirt. "I'm sorry for pushing you away..."

"Let's make a promise to each other . . . Let's presume we're innocent and make sure we ask questions to know if we're guilty or not . . ."

"I promise," Samantha nodded.

"Shall we seal the deal?" Tim asked.

'I take it this is my time to exit,' Alfred thought.

Samantha turned her head and looked at Tim. "Yes."

Tim gave Samantha a kiss and then he couldn't stop. He missed her. He had been a prisoner of Ra's for several days, his body torn and bloodied, but he kept strong inside keeping his convictions in tact. Her kept thinking of his family. That was his strength, his brothers, Bruce, now Sammie and their twins. They only added to the fabric, the cord that bound them together.

Samantha pulled him closer. She didn't want him to stop, feeling his hand rubbing against her back

"Well since this is my apartment . . . We shouldn't be disturbed," Tim said as he pressed his body against Samantha's

Samantha wrapped her legs around Tim's waist as she felt that familiar need deep inside.

Tim picked up a cookie and bit into it. He then offered Samantha a bite. "For energy?"

Samantha licked the crumbs from Tim's fingers before taking a bit. They stood that way eating cookies and drinking milk until they were gone. Tim's appetite returned with a vengeance along with something else. He swallowed the last of the milk then started nuzzling Samantha's neck. Samantha made a noise of satisfaction not because of the cookies, but because Tim was lovingly nuzzling her neck. She sat the half eaten dessert back on the plate and licked her lips

Tim continued to nuzzle her neck and moved so he was hugging her from behind. He pressed his body up against hers. He reached up and slowly unzipped the back of her dress.

"Like the dress? I wore it for you," Samantha said as she leaned into him more.

"Mmmm, yes. Tim started kissing the back of her neck and shoulders. ^I like the color . . . I'll even like it more when you're out of it.^

Samantha moaned softly. ^Take it off then.^ He already had the zipper down. He just needed to push it off completely.

Tim slid his hands through the shoulders and let them slip down her arms. The dress slipped off her easily and to the floor. She had an amazing body and Tim wanted to touch every part of her.

Samantha could feel Tim's eyes looking at my body. His hands started to feel her skin. 'Whatever he wants right now . . . I'll gladly give it to him.' She thought in the back of her mind.

Continues with Part 5


	7. Plots and Counter Plots

Baby of the Family

By

Part 7: Plots and Counter Plots

"Ohhh Sammie I missed you," Tim shuddered, wrapped tight in Samantha's arms, letting the last of his tears fall glad that she still loved him.

Samantha hugged him back. 'I don't ever want to argue again...' she thought. "I love you, Tim."

"Stay with me here. I'm not ready to go back to the Manor. I have some things I need to do."

"Okay," Samantha agreed, kissing his forehead.

With their lovemaking done, Tim grabbed his sweats, redressed, and headed back to the kitchen. Tim picked up the sheet of paper he came to retrieve earlier and looked at the list.

"What are you looking at?" Samantha asked as she continued to dress.

"They are a list of potential supporters for the foundation. I was going to Europe to talk to them about my Neon Knights Project to keep kids out of gangs. When I thought about it, I knew something wasn't right. Two of these names are legit, these three aren't."

Samantha examined the paper. "How do you know these are faked."

"This first one is an anagram. I should have seen it before. I bet if I check these addresses, they might be fake, too. I don't know who gave Brue the idea that I should get support from people in Europe, though these two names are Wayne Enterprise stock holders, but why these European addresses? They live right here in Gotham. Ra's wanted me so badly that he killed a plane full of people. He couldn't wait for me to go to Europe," Tim sad sadly. "I'm thinking that if that plan had failed and I had reached my destination, he had a contingency plan."

"Could the fake ones be filled with his men?"

"I don't doubt it. I probably would have realized my mistake once I got there. Ra's organization is still significant. Enough to use what resources he has. He won't hesitate to try again even if Bruce tried to discourage him."

"So you're not safe?" Samantha asked.

"They must know about my apartment, but . . ."

"But what? What are you saying?"

Tim stopped his outward thinking. "There's really nothing to worry about. This apartment is protected better than others," Tim stated.

"Explain please."

"Hidden security cameras, private elevator access despite this being on the eighth floor. And the fact that it is on the eighth floor, no one would suspect it being an apartment for a billionaire's son. There are a couple other doors with apartment numbers that gives the impression that there are three large apartments on this floor, which suggests the penthouse is mine. My alias is on the lease for this apartment and it's constantly renewed."

"Huh . . . very secure," Samantha was impressed.

"That's why they didn't try attacking me here. Taking me in Gotham would mean confronting, Batman, Nightwing, Red Hood, and anyone else who might be out there."

'This family is pretty scary when they are in vigilante mode,' Samantha thought. 'I don't think anyone would stand a chance going against all of them at once. Still, I don't like Tim doing this. It makes me worry.'

"I want to stop Ra's for good. His organization is slowly being rebuilt, but I need to take him down. Bruce can't do it, he'll fight the man, but I know the organizational structure."

"So how do you plan on doing this?' Samantha asked. "I don't want you getting hurt or put in any sticky situation, I'm not losing you, again."

'She's not going to like what I have to say. I can 't do it from here. I know it's the only way,' Tim's face took on a dark and determined look. "I have to get inside. If Ra's wasn't bent on torturing me for taking his organization down the first time, I would have worked my way in. He took me by surprise. He won't catch me napping again."

"Tim no! I am not going to sit here and worry if you're going to be okay or not!"

"Samantha . . . You'll be safe here. To tell you the truth, Alfred should not have brought you here. This place, even though it's secure, could be watched. They may now know about you. You were far better protected at the Manor because they didn't know of your existence. I don't want to lose you and our children, but I see no other way of doing this."

"You can drop this, leave it be for a while," Samantha begged. "Let someone else handle it."

Tim couldn't help see the fear in her eyes. She wasn't used to this kind of life. He thought it best to give into her wishes. 'I've been thinking about this since this morning. I was going to bring it up to Bruce. She doesn't know that Ra's is relentless. He will try again.' Tim though. "All right, I'll drop it for now."

"Thank you," Samantha could feel her sons trying to reach out and grab Tim's aura. "They love you so much."

^I love you too my sons^ Tim send his thoughts to his sons when his phone rang at that moment. "Hey Jason . . . You want to hang out . . . Well, you can come over to my place. Sasha wanted to talk to Samantha? Yeah, she's here. Cool. I'll see you both then."

"Your brother and Sash are coming over?"

"Yeah . . . ," Tim's phone rang again. "Hey Dick . . . Sure . . . Jason's coming over, too. Wait, you know? What did you two cook this up? Oh gee . . . You two take the cake. Okay, I'll see both of you here as well," shaking his head.

"What's up?"

"It seems my brothers want to celebrate. Me being the baby of the family . . . between the three of us."

"Oh yes, Sasha told me," Samantha pulled Tim close and pressed a kiss to his lips. "What kind of celebration?"

"It's kind of embarrassing."

"Oh come on, tell me," Samantha coaxed

"A baby shower."

Continues with Part 6


	8. Baby Talk

**_A/N: Sorry everyone. I ended up having to replace my computer and then I lost my edited version of this story. I had to save what I had posted and then go back to the original test and re-edit the pages I was missing. That means I'm way behind in my posting. Even so, it gave me a chance to write more on two upcoming stories: Skateboard Romance, which is a sequel to this one, and Neptune's Daughter, which is Samantha's story. Hope you have been enjoying this fun little piece._**

 ** _^ Are used to denote speaking without words. Private thoughts are shown with a single quote mark. ~ Are used for the thoughts of the unborn children of the bat clan._**

 ** _Once again I have to thank JASONTODDLOVER! . . . This was a really FUN role play to do._**

 ** _After Jason helps Tim through a horrifying nightmare, he makes a discovery that changes his view of who Tim is to him._**

Baby of the Family

By

Part 8: Baby Talk

"My brothers want to give me a baby shower. . . Just so long as they don't dress me up in a diaper.

Samantha couldn't help but giggle. "They...they are throwing you a baby shower? Ahahaha"

"Yeah . . .," Tim cringed.

"Aww that's so sweet," She pinched his cheeks.

"Sammie," Tim blushed.

'I love it when he blushes,' Samantha thought.

"They're going to be here in fifteen minutes and this place isn't even ready for visitors."

"I don't think they are going to mind," Samantha looked around the room. 'Or maybe they might mind.' Sheets were still draped over the furniture.

"At least Alfred filled up the fridge and didn't have the time to clean it out. The cabinets are full too."

"Well where are we going to be spending most of our time while they are here?" Samantha asked. "There's enough chairs at the kitchen island. Are they bringing you a cake?"

"Who knows, but they won't have any place to sit if this place isn't presentable. Help me with the sheets. There's some cleaning products in the butler's pantry off the kitchen."

Samantha walked to the butler pantry and pulled out of couple of cleaning items. She decided to start with the tables, dusting them off then spraying them down. Samantha found it odd if Alfred had been there, why hadn't he cleaned up the place. She was learning he was quite meticulous.

Tim pulled the sheets off the couches and the chairs and took them to the laundry room. All the bedrooms were the same size. He made a quick sweep of those just in case they wanted to stay the night. It was the fastest cleaning job he ever did. He made a quick sweep through the library and media room combination, grabbing the sheets off the couch and chairs there as well.

Samantha followed behind Tim touching up everything. Once she was done, she placed the cleaning supplies back in the butler's pantry. As soon as the cleaning supplies were put away, someone was knocking on the door.

"SURPRISE!" All four were standing in the doorway, Jason, Dick, Barbara, and Sasha.

"Oh no." Tim noticed what they were carrying. Dick held a cake decorated in blue icing with a baby bottle on top. And Jason held a huge collection of balloons that said "It's A Boy!" Barbara also was carrying a bag, but Tim couldn't see what was inside.

"Tim, just don't stand there, let them in," Samantha stated.

Tim moved aside so everyone could enter. Sasha brought drinks and chips plus other party food. "The kitchen is on your right."

"Love this place!" Dick exclaimed. He walked into the kitchen and put the cake down on the island.

Jason tied the balloons to a chair.

Samantha blushed and tried to grabbed the undergarments she had left sitting on a barstool, only Sasha beat her to it.

"Making up after you and Tim had that fight?"

"Uh . . . yeah."

"Here." Sasha tossed them in her direction.

Samantha quickly caught them, but she couldn't put them away fast enough.

"Hey Tim yah got lucky before we arrived, huh?" Jason gave Tim a light punch on the arm.

Tim, blushing deep red, "Awe come on Jason."

"What? I'm allowed to mess with you now that you're officially my baby brother," Jason grinned.

"You better not have been on this counter," Dick admonished.

"No," Tim's blush wouldn't go away.

"Will we be teaching some more lessons to our little baby bird?"

Samantha stared at Tim. Her eyes were telling him she really wanted to try that.

"Of course I am all for it, but we need to first have a little welcome home party since you did not die on that plane and you are officially the youngest of the Grayson-Drake-Todd-Wayne clan. How is that for a hyphenated name."

"That is a very long name," Dick agreed.

"But it hits all the right notes," Barbara countered.

"Technically Jason is a Drake. He was adopted."

"Jason Drake?" Jason thought about it. "I like Todd better but I can get used to it."

"Can we have cake now?" Samantha asked. She could sense that the twins she was carrying were craving the sweetness of the dessert.

"She's been craving a lot of sweets."

"Oh that's fine," Jason replied. "I wanted to dig into that cake as soon as Dick came around me with it."

"Here Tim, why don't you do the honors." Barbara handed Tim the knife.

Tim took the knife from Barbara and cut into the cake cutting seven large pieces. He noticed it was chocolate and lemon inside, his two favorite favors.

"I hope you like it!" Dick exclaimed.

Tim took a bite. "Mmmmmmm that is good cake. Who made it? Hey, is that a real baby bottle on there?"

"Alfred made it. He enjoyed making it, too." Dick answered Tim's first question.

"Yes, that is a real baby bottle," Jason answered Tim's second question. Jason took Tim's plate out of his hands.

"Hey, I haven't finished with that."

"No more for you," Jason said, in his big brotherly voice. "Since you're the baby in the family, it's only fitting we should feed you." Jason pulled out the bottle and a bib. He wrapped it around Tim's neck and tied it.

"What? Jason, what are you doing?"

Jason draped a burp cloth over his shoulder then he pulled Tim into his lap. "Okay baby bird. Here you go." He stuck the bottle in Tim's mouth.

Tim tried to struggle out of Jason's arms, but he held him tight.

"Now, enough of that, or big brother will give you a spanking," Jason teased. "Start drinking, I think you'll like it."

Tim did as Jason stated, glaring at him the whole time, until he got a good taste of what was in the bottle. He pulled it away briefly.

"Hey, that's really good."

"Of course it is, what did you expect me to give you, baby formula?" Jason stuck the bottle back in Tim's mouth, again. "Now drink it all up. Baby will need to be burped."

"What did you give him?" Dick asked, even though he was trying not to laugh.

"Milk with various flavorings. After it was all done, it actually tastes like birthday cake."

"You tried it?" Dick asked.

"It was Alfred who made it."

Tim was sucking on the bottle when it was grabbed from him. "Hey!"

"I want to try," Dick was about to put the bottle to his lips when Jason snatched it back.

"Sorry, it's baby bird's." He then put the bottle back in Tim's mouth. After the bottle was empty, Jason flung Tim over his shoulder and started patting his back.

"Aw come on Jason, this is embarrassing."

"Now, now, baby's got to be burped."

Tim blushed and he could not help noticing the faces on the girls. They were all cooing and awing, except for Sasha. She was using her phone to take pictures and video! Tim gave out a loud burp after that.

"There you go, does baby feel better now?"

"Stuff it," Tim complained.

"Now that's not the way to talk to your big brother," Dick added. "You should keep the bottle as a souvenir."

"Jason, why don't you keep it," Tim said. He was thinking of another place where Jason could stuff the bottle, but he was in polite company.

"If you don't mind, I can take it," Barbara asked.

"Why would you need . . ."

Dick smiled.

"I started having morning sickness yesterday. And well. I put two and two together. And it's been well over a month since . . ."

"Oh you're pregnant!" Samantha went over to hug Barbara. "I'm so excited!"

"Holy Baby Boom! Sorry, Dick that should be your line."

"It's fine." Dick took another bite of his cake.

"It would be amazing if you had twins too," Jason said. "I mean come on. Bruce wouldn't know what to do with himself. Ha ha."

"Samantha, can you tell us what Babs is having?" Sasha asked.

Samantha called for Caine to assist her in learning the baby's gender. ^Baby...do you or your brother know what Uncle Dick and Aunt babs are having?^ She turned toward Barbra. "Just give me a minute." Samantha placed her hand on Barbara's belly

~Girl, but no name yet she can't decide.~ Caine answered his mother through the link.

^Well I'm sure her mommy and daddy can pick out a suitable name for her. Thank you Caine.^ Samantha turned toward Dick. "Well It's a girl."

"Oh Dick, you've always said you wanted a girl."

"I can't wait for her to be born," Dick said excitedly. "I'm going to spoil her rotten, sorry Babs.." She gave Dick a chastised look.

"Bruce will probably spoil both girls. You're having a girl too."

"That's right," Sasha confirmed. "But my Jaylyn has somewhat of an attitude.

"Yes and she's already a firecracker."

"Really, now? How do you know?" Dick asked, curious.

"Through our auras."

"Oh boy, Jason. A mini you in female form? You are so in for it."

"My Caine and Caleb are each different, but they have their own gifts too," Tim said.

"mhm," Jason said with a mouth full of cake.

"Sammie, why don't you wake up Bab's aura and help them so they can 'hear' their baby." Tim suggested.

"I don't know . . . ," Barbara was hesident"

"It won't hurt and it's an experience that makes everything so worthwhile." Samantha touched Barbara's forehead and searched for Barbara's aura. It was buried deep. Barbara had a keen and logical mind. Waking up her aura was not an easy task. Despite her pregnancy, Samantha could sense that Barbara was unsure of herself. She allowed her to have her privacy, awakening her awareness so she could experience her baby's thoughts.

"Dick, you already have some kind of link with your brother. It's very faint, like it developed there naturally. If you want to listen to your child, all you have to do is place your hands on Barbara's belly and focus your aura into the center."

Dick turned towards Babs and placed his hands on her belly. She rested her hands on top of his and Dick started to focus like Tim instructed. He could hear his baby girl call out to him.

~Dadda.~

^Baby girl?*

~Dadda.~

^Hi...how...how are you doing.^

~Luv Sadda.~

"Hey, I thought we were supposed to give baby bird some lessons, not the other way around."

^Love you too!^ Dick responded back. "Aw she's too adorable."

"I heard all that," Barbara said with wonder. "That's amazing. It sounds like she's going to be daddy's little girl."

"She's going to be my little princess," Dick said as he rubbed Babs belly.

"Just so long as you are my boy wonder," Barbara said, kissing Dick, but she still couldn't stop feeling apprehensive.

"Of course," Dick responded and kissed her back.

Tim rubbed Samantha's belly. ^Thank you, Caine. And you too Caleb.^ Tim tried to be encouraging of his second son. He didn't speak out much and he wanted to let him know that he loved him as well.

Samantha felt their babies auras shine brightly.

Tim kissed Samantha more deeply. He loved this girl with all of his heart. Her healing gifts were growing with leaps and bounds. Samantha kissed Tim, not wanting to let him go.

"Well, looks like the lessons have begun.' Sasha kissed Jason. She didn't waste any time forcing her tongue past Jason's lips. He still had a bit of icing on his tongue. "Mmmmm sweet . . . Maybe I should get more cake."

"So I can eat it off of you," Jason suggested, kissing her, again.

"Good lesson, playing with food."

"Um we did play with a pie," Tim said. "That was before . . . " Then Tim blushed.

"Really? How was it?" Jason teased.

"What flavor?" Sasha asked. She was serious.

"Um good . . . Really good," Tim squeaked out.

"Chocolate," Samantha answered.

"I wonder if Alfred left something in the fridge," Barbara asked.

"I wonder also." Samantha kissed Tim's neck.

"We could still use what's left of the frosting, but some whip cream would really be nice."

"Whip cream sounds delightful," Dick said. The thought of licking some off of Babs chest invaded my head.

"Well let me look." Barbara went into the main kitchen and opened the frigerator. "I tell you, Alfred must read everyone's minds. There are six canisters of whip cream and two chocolate pies in here."

"Really? I think it's because I'm still under weight," Tim said, but at the same time that didn't sound like Alfred. How would he know they would be doing this? It sounded quite suspicious. He kept his thoughts to himself. "He wants to fatten me up." He said instead.

Barbara tossed a canister Dick. "Jason, will you like one?"

"Yeah." Jason held his hand out so she could toss one to him.

"Don't forget Tim," Sasha said. "Have to teach baby bird the proper technique of using whipped cream."

"Yeah and bring out a pie if we get hungry."

"One pie coming out. I'll leave the second one for later," Barbara said as she grabbed a pie and placed it on the counter. "Oh and a canister for baby." She tossing it to Tim.

"Now pay attention and learn," And learn, Sasha said as she began the lesson.

Continues with Part 9


	9. Baby Learns Some Lessons: The Hard Way

**_A/N: Sorry guys. I have been sick and I got behind in my posting. I finally got a break. Here's part 9._**

 ** _After Jason helps Tim through a horrifying nightmare, he makes a discovery that changes his view of who Tim is to him._**

Baby of the Family

By

Part 9 Baby Learns Some Lessons - The Hard Way

As Tim was licking Sammie clean of the whipped cream, he heard a giggling inside his head.

~hehehe Daddy having fun with Mommy.~

^Caine you need to go to sleep.^

~Not tired.~

^Caine, Mommy and I need private time.^

^Caine . . . sleep baby^ Samantha said to Caine through their link as she moaned out her pleasure. "Ooohhhh Tim."

Another small voice chimed in. ~Want to play, too.~

^Caleb is awake, too?^ Tim questioned then corrected himself in the private part of his mind. 'Of course, he's awake, too. Why wouldn't he be.' Tim sighed. ^Both of you sleep, Mommy and I are busy.^

~Caine and I not tired.~ Caleb added his two cents just then.

"Talk about spoiling a moment," Tim said to Sammie.

"I know. Maybe if I walk around a bit they will sleep."

"Okay," Tim stopped what he was doing and let Sammie up.

"Samantha, is everything all right?" Sasha asked.

"Everything is fine. The um...babies sort of interrupted us."

"I've never heard that happening before."

"Yeah...Caine...uh giggled," Samantha said. 'Oh man, right when I was just going to . . .' Samantha pouted. She grabbed her sundress and slipped it on then headed into another room trying to walk the twins to sleep.

"I hope that never happens to me," Jason commented.

"Caine sort of added his own commentary . . . Caleb had to add his as well."

"They can tell when . . . oh boy," Dick was mortified.

"Apparently, that's a new development," Tim said sarcastically.

"I hope they won't interrupt you in the future," Dick added.

Jason just stared at Tim wide eyed.

"I hope not either, but if they are interrupting us now, we're in for some interesting times."

"Our twins won't do that...right?" Jason asked.

"They could, but you have a boy and girl, so I don't know," Tim replied. "How about we take a break. Um my stomach isn't feeling all that hot. I think I had too much dessert."

"Alright," Dick agreed.

"I don't mind. I'm feeling full right now, " Jason patted his stomach.

"Really now, fatty?"

"Don't call me fat! its muscle!"

Tim groaned. In fact, his stomach was feeling a little more than upset. "Excuse me." Tim ran to the nearest bathroom and vomited. He must have vomited several times. This didn't feel like any ordinary upset stomach. "Oh I really don't feel so good."

Sensing Tim's distress, Dick ran into the bathroom. "Baby bird what's wrong?"

"I don't feel good." Tim could feel his temperature rising.

Dick pulled his brother into an embrace and felt the heat coming off his brother. "Jason . . . Jason grab the thermometer," Dick called out. He felt Tim's forehead. He not only was burning up, he felt clammy as well and his face looked ashen. "Do you want me to run you a cold bath?"

Tim nodded, his eye becoming glassy.

Dick reached over and turned on the faucets letting the bat tub fill up. Jason came back with thermometer and placed it inside of Tim's mouth.

"What the hell happened? Did that whip cream get you sick?"

"Don't know. Doesn't feel like normal upset stomach. Feel ... Feel hot . . . And sleepy."

"We should take you to the doctors or Alfred. You're turning pale."

"Jason isn't lying either." Dick watched as their baby brother's skin paled more.

"Doctors . . . Closer . . . Tell Sammie."

"Jason, tell Sammie to come here. Maybe she could help him."

Jason went to look for Samantha. He found her when he heard Sammie humming. She was in one of the bedrooms. "Sammie honey, can you come into one of the bathrooms. There's something wrong with Tim."

Samantha jumped up from the bed, grabbing a robe. She was examining it and put it on instead of her dress. She quickly followed to the bathroom out in the main hall to see Tim lying in the bathtub filled water. He was as pale as the white tile around him.

"Stomach hurts," Tim slurred out.

Samantha knelt next to the tub. She stuck her hands under the water. It was cool, but turning warm with Tim's body heat. She started to focus her energy on him, scanning his stomach. It felt like an infection was inside, but . . . No . . . Could this be poison? Samantha hovered her hand over his stomach and started to pull out the mysterious substance through his skin. "Dick or Jason. I need a cup to place this stuff in."

Jason looked around and found one of those cups you use for mouthwash to rinse your mouth out with and sat it on the edge of the tub. Samantha placed the substance in the cup.

Tim scrambled out of the tub and barely made it to the toilet to vomit, again. He was shaking badly. "Lab downstairs . . . Key . . ."

"I didn't get the rest out. I need you to lie on the floor."

Tim turned and laid on the floor, but his stomach continued to cramp.

^Babies, can you sooth your father's aura while I get the bad stuff out?^ Samantha asked her sons. She held her hand over Tim's stomach and started to pull the rest of the poison out. It was in his intestines and starting to work its way through his body. How much did he have in him? How fast had it absorbed in his system? And where did it come from?

"Check . . . Canisters whip cream," Tim said.

"Come on Dick. Sammie has it from here." Jason said as he pulled the oldest of the three out of the bathroom and back into the kitchen. "One of these fucking Canisters was poisoned. Which one was Tim's?"

"Tim's canister is near the island. By the bar stool." Sasha stated.

"What's going on?" Barbara questioned.

Dick went over and grabbed it, inspecting the metal. "Yeah, it's been tampered with. Look." Dick showed Jason where the canister had been opened then resealed.

"Damn! Someone sealed that bad boy up tightly, but you can see that the material slopped over the side. Why didn't we notice that?"

"Dick, will someone please tell us what's going on."

"Tim was poisoned."

"Who would do such a thing and who knew that Tim would be here?"

Jason and Dick looked at each other at the same time. "Ra's."

"It's got to be payback for escaping that prison of his."

"We need to get the kid out of here," Jason said to Dick.

"We better get him wrapped up into some sheets and back to the manor," Sasha stated. "He may still need an antidote, but we don't know what poison it is."

Dick went to check on Sam and Tim. That small cup was completely full and she was working on a second. There was a glass on the side of the sink. Dick handed her the glass.

"Whoever did this wanted him dead, completely dead," Samantha growled out. "This...this is too much." She couldn't take it. It was getting her children agitated. Her aura reached deep inside of Tim and yanked out as much of the poison as she could. She tossed into the bath tub with anger. It's like it's growing inside of him.

"Sammie, please calm down," Dick tried to coax her.

'Poison analyze . . . Sample . . . " Tim said, though his voice sounded tired and weak.

"Where's your lab? How do I get to it?" Dick picked up the cup of poison.

"Remember, second elevator back by bedrooms, key."

"Key?"

"Gave you . . . special key shaped . . . Like a T" Tim was getting sleepy.

"Right." Dick remembered that key. He still had it. He reached into his pocket and pulled it out. It was attached to his keychain. Going back near the bedrooms, he found the second elevator. He used the key to open the elevator and took it down to Tim's nest. He saw that a small work station was set up. He went over and started to analyze the poison.

"Sleepy," Tim said.

"Don't you fall asleep, Tim," Samantha started to panic, "Don't fall asleep." She shook him to try to keep him awake, but Tim closed his eyes and wouldn't respond. "Tim! Tim!"

Sasha came in and checked his pulse. It was weak and thready. "He needs that antidote now."

The analysis came back showing that the mixture was of salmonella and a man-made poison. The analysis machine started making an antidote as close to what it could. It couldn't identify one ingredient. It was the best they could do. Dick needed to hurry and get it to Tim. He needed to inject it into his blood stream before the poison eats away at him. Pulling it into a syringe, Dick took the elevator back up to the apartment went back up to the bathroom. Sasha and Sammie were hovering over Tim. "Watch out please I have a needle."

"Let's get him off the floor and into a bed," Sasha said. "We should keep him warm."

"I'll get him."

Sasha and Samantha moved out of the way so Jason could pick up Tim. He moved him into the closest bedroom and laid him on the bed and wrapped him with a blanket. Once they had Tim comfortable enough, they moved aside so Dick could administer the antidote. He grabbed Tim's arm and finding a vein. He inserted the needle and injected the antidote into Tim's system.

"How soon will it begin to work?"

"It should work pretty quick, but the symptoms won't go away for another ten, maybe thirty minutes." Dick didn't mention that the antidote was only an approximation. The computer didn't get all the data. He hoped it would be enough.

"Uh," Tim stirred.

"Baby bird, how ya feelin'?" Jason questioned, as he was rubbing Tim's arm.

"I don't think I'll eat whip cream ever, again."

"No more dessert for you," Jason joked.

"Yeah . . ."

Samantha climbed into the bed to sit with Tim. He had scared her nearly to death.

"It's a good thing you didn't take your turn," Tim said to Samantha.

"Yeah." Samantha agreed. 'My babies would have been in danger,' she thought privately.

"What I don't understand is this place is supposed to be secure, right? How was that whip cream tampered with and are there any more like that?"

Sasha's questions were to the point. Who had invaded Tim's apartment and who set him up to die?

Continues with Part 10


	10. More Than Just Food Poisoning

**_After Jason helps Tim through a horrifying nightmare, he makes a discovery that changes his view of who Tim is to him._**

Baby of the Family

By

Part 10: More Than Just Food Poisoning

"Someone got in here," Dick said. "I'm tossing all of that food out." Dick went into the kitchen and started tossing everything in the trash that they hadn't brought with them, including the chocolate pie. All of this had to have been put in the fridge over the past couple of days. While Dick was in the kitchen, Sasha was asking Tim some questions.

"Does Alfred come over here?" Sasha asked with suspicion.

"Yeah, Alfred comes over once in a while to clean the place, but wouldn't do something like that," Tim answered Sasha's question.

"Who else could have gotten in here? Have any of the windows such as on the balcony been tampered with?"

"I don't know," Tim yawned.

Tim's head was starting to hurt. After effects of the antidote? He still didn't feel good. 'Poison is probably still in my system. Antidote still hasn't cleared it out completely and I'm tired, too.'

"Tim, do you want me to pull the rest of the poison out?" Samantha asked. She was getting worried. The antidote was going through his system but it wasn't working fast enough.

"Yeah," Tim said, his voice sounding shaky. He was starting to feel like he needed to throw up, again.

Samantha pulled Tim closer to her. Placing her hand at his core, she let her healing hands do the work.

"Why don't you go and investigate the terrace, and let Tim rest," Samantha stated. Samantha was being diplomatic. The thought of even suspecting Alfred was ridiculous.

Sasha left Tim's bedroom and moved over to the sliding glass door leading out to the terrace. She examined the metal framework around the door as well as the lock. There were clean scratches where a lock pick had been employed. She then examined the terrace, but found little evidence there. The Wayne Towers apartments were twenty stories. To drop down twelve of them someone would have noticed, unless it was done late at night when everyone was asleep. And climbing up was also a challenge, but there were no rope fibers to suggest someone had. 'Why go to all that trouble? Why not simply break into the apartment?' Sasha was answering her own questions as soon as she asked it. The person couldn't guarantee that someone might be inside. 'I found the entry point, but no other evidence as to how they got onto the terrace. This Ra's al Ghul is getting bold.'

"Dick, Jason, I found out how the person responsible got into the apartment," Sasha stated. "The balcony door was tampered with, but no evidence on how they even got up to this level."

"Let's head back down to Tim's nest and check the security cameras," Dick suggested. Dick led Sasha and Jason back to the second elevator. He opened the doors one more time and led them down to the nest far below the building.

"Ra's really wants to get rid of Tim," Jason scoffed. "It's getting petty. So, this is Red Robin's nest. Nice set up," Jason said as he examined the area. A small part of Jason wished he hadn't been so stubborn and allowed Bruce to assist him in setting up his own headquarters like this one. His wasn't state of the art, but it was all his.

"Yep. I think Alfred set this up for hm. I don't even think Bruce has been in here."

Jason was surprised at that. "That must have been some trick, getting that elevator core in here."

"The elevator shaft existed, all ready to use," Dick stated. "It was a private elevator. Tim bought the place from one of the millionaires who owned it. Guy wanted to leave Gotham permanently. Alfred must have had a friend of ours reroute it further below grade."

Sasha and Jason wondered who that could have been. In the mean time, Tm was still having troubles of his own.

"Sammie, I don't think that antidote is working," Tim observed. "Something about the poison isn't right. Cramping again." Tim turned over. He reached for something on the night stand, a small device that could be stuck in the ear. "Communication device. Connects to the nest below. Tell Dick. Just press the button."

Samantha did as Tim instructed, pressing the button then speaking into the device. "Uh...Dick?"

Dick heard Sam's voice through a speaker on the computer. Pressing a button, he answered back. "Yes?

"That antidote isn't working. I've removed as much of the poison as I could, but there's just too much. It's like it keeps spreading or reproducing."

"Damn it. Okay, I'll try to work on a second one."

"Did you hear?" Samantha asked. "He said he'll work on a second one."

Tim nodded, but he doubted if it would do any good. His breathing was becoming labored. "Damian knows about what kinds of poisons the League uses. Could have resistance to known antidotes. Could mutate."

"Dick?" Samantha called on the com link a second time.

"Yes? Did he get worse?" Dick was having a hard time keeping the panic out of his voice.

"No," Samantha lied. She could tell if they didn't act soon, Tim wasn't going to make it. She didn't want their children to grow up without their father. "We need Damian."

"Alright. I need to call Bruce, he's with him." Dick took out his cell and dialed Bruce's number. Tim thought of everything within the nest. He must have had a boosted cell connection, despite being far underground.

Bruce glanced at his phone on his desk then picked it up. "Dick what's up? I thought you were spending the day with Tim."

"I need Damian."

"Why do you need Damian?

"We're pretty sure Tim's been poisoned by the League. Damian knows about the League's poisons and he might know of an antidote."

"Tim's been poisoned how?"

"It's kind of an embarrassing story. Someone poisoned a can of whip cream that he was . . . uh . . . using. We thought the whip cream came from Alfred."

Bruce smirked on the other side of the phone, but didn't ask Dick to go into details. He could well imagine what they were using the whip cream for. "Okay, I'll send Damian with Alfred. Do you need me?"

"Just be on standby." Dick turned toward Jason and Sasha to confirm if they needed Bruce. Both shook their heads.

"Dick?"

"Sorry, I was checking something. We're okay, just send Damian. I'll call you if things changes." Dick hung up the phone and the three of them headed back up to Tim's apartment. He just hoped he wouldn't be calling Bruce to begin funeral arrangements.

Tim scramble out of bed and return to the bathroom, no longer being able to hold down what was in his stomach. He vomited again. He didn't like how he was feeling. 'This poison must be designed to make the person suffer first, but for how long?' Tim thought as he emptied his stomach. 'And boy am I suffering. I'm going to be dehydrated at this point.'

Samantha rubbed Tim's back as he continued to vomit. She could tell he was in a great deal of pain. The best she could do was to try and ease some of the discomfort.

Tim was breathing hard and sweating. He reached another stage. 'I'm pissed. If I survive this, Ra's you are dead meat. I know we don't kill, but I am so tempted right now.'

Samantha could sense Tim's anger. His aura was flaring angrily. "Don't get worked up, Tim. It might make things worse."

"This is . . . Why I . . . Have to go after . . . Ra's organization," Tim explained. "Have to cripple him . . . So he can't harm . . . Anyone." Tim vomited again."

"You're not doing it by yourself," Samantha said. "Have your brother's help you."

At this point Tim nodded in agreement. He hoped Damian got to the apartment to help with the poison in time, because privately, he didn't know if he was going to make it.

Continues with Part 11


	11. Confessions of a Former Leaguer

**_After Jason helps Tim through a horrifying nightmare, he makes a discovery that changes his view of who Tim is to him._**

 _A/N: I forgot to apologize for the long hiatus. I've been working on getting two stories written. I am done with the first and working on the second. They are worth the wait._

Baby of the Family

By

Part 11: Confessions of a Former Leaguer

Damian entered his room and went over to his bed. He crouched down and grabbed a small trunk and brought it down the stairs.

Alfred looked at in Damian's direction and spotted the boy with a familiar case that he thought he confiscated when Damian first arrived at the Manor.

"Uh hum," Alfred cleared his throat.

Damian froze.

"Where are you going with that case?"

"I need it, Pennyworth," Damian explained.

"And what do you need it for? You know what it contains."

"I know and that's why I need it," Damian countered. "Father told me that Tim may have been poisoned. I have every antidote and poison from the League in it. If they did poison him, I can recognize the symptoms and give him the antidote."

"Don't poisons work quickly?"

"Most normal poison do, but not all. The League poisons are designed to make a person suffer first."

"And how do you know this?"

"You're forgetting who trained me, Pennyworth. We must hurry."

"I'll take you there immediately, Master Damian."

Damian didn't reply, but he had a scowl on his face that could curdle milk. He didn't want to think what poison it could be that was given to Tim. As he followed Alfred to the garage, he hoped the poison hadn't advanced too far where no antidote at some point wouldn't do any good. The drive to Tim's apartment felt like an eternity. He knew Pennyworth had exceeded the speed limit at least twice and still it felt too long. Eventually they were arriving at Wayne Towers and Alfred was leading Damian to the eighth floor. Alfred knocked on the door and Sasha answered.

"Thank goodness you're here," Sasha said.

"I'll return to Wayne Manor. Master Damian. Please inform your father about Master Timothy's condition as soon as you know."

"I will, thanks Pennyworth," Damian replied.

Sasha led Damian down the hall and explained about Tim's condition. "Tim is in here. Dick said the poison was salmonella backed with added man made elements. He vomits then gets sleepy. There's cramping and his temperature will go up."

"Did Auntie take some of the poison out of him?" Damian asked, trying to keep his voice from betraying his sudden gut wrenching reaction.

"It's in the hall bathroom," Sasha replied. "I'll get it."

"I'm going to need it." Damian followed Sasha into Tim's room and placed the small trunk on the foot of the bed.

"Here," Sasha returned with one of the small cups of poison. "Samantha did draw a large amount out It keeps coming back."

Damian took the cup and wrinkled up his nose. It looked very familiar. Using his finger, he touched the tip to the poison and brought it to my tongue. It tasted like black cherries. He remembered the taste that taste very well. He rubbed it between my fingers, remembering how he made it thick so it could be placed in any sauce so it would not chance its properties and still do its deadly work.

Samantha watched with interest as she held onto Tim.

"Do you know how to counteract it? It was placed in a canister of whip cream as a delivery agent."

Damian held up his hand as a signal to hold on. Opening the chest there were a bunch of vials. The poison on his finger was growing sticky, a sign that even on his finger, the poison was trying to do its work. Damian grabbed a cloth soaked with some unknown substance and wiped the poison off. "Deadman's Dream," Damian stated out loud. "Grandfather wasn't taking any chances with taking him out."

"What does it do exactly," Sasha asked. "It didn't sound too good."

"Well, they will continue to throw up until there is nothing left falling in and out of consciousness," Damian picked out a few antidote vials as he explained. He pulled out a herb and broke it into a few pieces. "Tim chew on this it will calm you down a bit, but i need to hurry and make the antidote " Damian pushed two pieces of the herb into Tim's mouth.

Tim was aware of the bitter taste of herbs in his mouth. He chewed them absentmindedly. He wanted to spit them out, but Samantha placed a hand over his mouth to keep him from doing so. She wanted to ask her own questions how Damian knew what to use. She would save her questions for later.

~Mommy, is Daddy going to die?~ Caine asked, suddenly in her mind.

~I hope not, my child,~ Samantha replied. ~Your Uncle Damian is doing what he can to save him.~

The herb was helping Tim to calm him, but he was starting to cramp again. Tim didn't know if he had anything left to throw up.

Damian picked up the vials that he needed and turned to Sasha. "I'm assuming Tim's got a place below somewhere. Can you take me to the lab?"

"Yes, it's this way." Sasha led him to the elevator. "Samantha keep trying to draw out that poison. Dick and Jason are looking at security footage to see how the assassin got in. Technically we do know, but I think they want to spot the person."

"I can't believe Ra's tried to use my own poison against one of my family members," Damian growled out.

"You created this poison?" Sasha asked. "How lethal is it? In other words, how does it kill?"

"It's highly lethal. I was trying to get into Ra's good graces. to have him treat me like his grandchild not like someone in the league. It's going to eat at Tim's intestines and any other organs if the antidote isn't given in three hours. I have an hour and thirty minutes, but it's not going to take that long to get the antidote created." Sasha and Damian stepped out of the elevator and into Tim's nest.

"Oh god . . . Damian . . . It's been two hours since . . ."

"Why the hell didn't you guys tell me earlier about this!" Damian hurried over to the table and started to set up the equipment he needed. "Because of me Tim is going to be close to fucking dying." Damian mumbled. He needed to keep his head. "I need a strong painkiller. I know there are some in Tim's nest somewhere."

"Dick tried making an antidote already with what Samantha drew out from Tim . . . It didn't work."

"Sasha, pain killer please." Damian needed to concentrate.

"Of course! I think they are over here."

"The antidote Grayson made probably didn't work because it was missing a few key elements. It probably dulled it a bit but . . . Urgh . . . I knew I shouldn't have left that formula with Ra's."

Damian took the three vials he had in his hand and started to mix them together. The red one was a stabilizer. The blue would stick to the intestines or the other organs it was effecting and push the poison out. The clear one. Would help repair what was lost.

Sasha handed Damian the pain killer and he crushed it up and put it into the mixture. Damian was highly upset with himself. He could make something so lethal and not care who it was given to, but now that Tim has it. Damian felt like ripping his own heart out. Walking over to the mixer, Damian let the machine do its work. It also needed to be heated to a certain degree so everything was fused together.

"At this stage, how long will it take for the poison to take effect?" Sasha asked. "I know if caught early it doesn't take very long, maybe ten minutes, but . . . "

Sasha was getting extremely worried. If Tim died, both Jason and Dick would take Ra's head . . . Especially, Jason.

Continues with Part 12


	12. Recovery and Reconsiliation

**_After Jason helps Tim through a horrifying nightmare, he makes a discovery that changes his view of who Tim is to him._**

Baby of the Family

By

Part 12: Recovery and Reconciliation

Thirty minutes went by and Damian was sweating. The antidote still wasn't done. It had to get done. Damian could sense that Dick Jason and Sasha were staring at him, waiting as well for the antidote to be finished. Damian kept pacing back and forth. Dick went up to stop Damian from pacing, but he lashed out at the acrobat.

"DON'T touch me. Grayson! Don't do it!," Damian backed away. Deep anguish filled Damian, at the thought that if Tim died, his death would be on his hands.

"Mini bat, calm down," Jason said, seeing the distress written over Damian's face.

"Don't tell me to calm down and don't touch me either!" Damian pointed toward Dick. "Just leave me alone. I need to get this done!" Damian turned back toward the machine. 'This damn thing is taking forever. Tim is running out of time.'

Tim had very little to throw up that time, despite the herbs that Damian had given him. It was more like dry heaves. Now, all he wanted to do was sleep.

~Caine~: * Daddy no don't go to sleep!*

Tim was drifting in a cottony warmth. All he felt like doing was falling asleep.

"Timmy, please, you can't fall asleep," Samantha started shaking Tim.

Another five minutes went by. Damian was alerted by the machine that it was done. He grabbed it out and looked at it. The deep purple color and the nasty horrible smell told me it was done. He had only a couple of minutes to get this to Tim. He ran to the elevator with the vial. 'It's like the world is punishing me,' Damian thought as it felt like the elevator was taking forever to head back up. "Come on. come on." Once the door was opening Damian dashed to Tim's room. He entered Tim's room to see that Tim was starting to close his eyes. "DRAKE, don't you dare fall asleep!" Damian snapped. He rushed over to Tim and forced his mouth open. He poured the liquid into his mouth. "Swallow it! Don't you dare spit it out!"

Tim almost choked on the vial stuff that Damian forced down his throat. "Yuck . . What was that stuff?"

"The actual antidote. hold on there's more." Damian held Tim's mouth open again and poured the rest down.

Tim wanted to push Damian's hands away, but he held onto Tim's jaw where he had no choice but to swallow it down. 'How do I keep my stomach from rebelling with that in it?' Tim asked himself.

"Eat more of the herb." Damian grabbed some more from the small trunk. "It should help. Your stomach will actually take to the antidote." Once Tim swallowed it down and Tim as chewing on the additional herb, Damian put the vial down and headed out of the room. He need to be alone for a bit.

"Tim, how are you feeling?" Samantha asked her fiancé.

'Damian was right. My stomach wasn't rebelling. It was actually calming and the cramping was going away. I still felt tired, but I think I could sleep without feeling this gnawing at my insides.' Tim looked up at Sammie. "I think I'm starting to feel better."

"I'm just going to check okay?"

Tim nodded in agreement.

Samantha held her hands up to Tim's stomach and started to search for any problems. Sure enough, she could sense there was a problem in his intestines, but the antidote, she could sense that was helping to rebuild what was damaged. Samantha could scense the muscles being rebuilt. "How does a child that age come up with something so dangerous?" she asked. 'And how was this antidote working?' It fascinated her.

"He was being raised by the League of Assassins until his grandfather wanted to use him as a means of resurrection. His mother brought him to Bruce. Talia follows her father's agenda, but she also loves Bruce. It's kind of an odd triangle."

"His aura is hurting Tim." Samantha could feel Damian's aura dulling.

"Maybe you can help him. I think I'm going to lie here for a little while and just feel better, let the antidote do it's work."

"I'll try," Samantha said, though she didn't know what she could say to help Damian feel better.

"No," Dick disagreed. "Don't bother. He's just going to lash out." He followed Damian upstairs to make sure he got the antidote to Tim and was aware of his mood. "I don't want him to accidentally hurt you."

Tim reached out with is aura to Damian. "I think it will be okay. He's crying. He feels responsible. It's not his fault."

"Okay, I'm going to go check on him.," Samantha stated. Samantha got up to find the mini replica of Bruce. That's how she saw him. His attitude and that stoicism that he sometimes had. He also had some of Bruce's facial expressions. It was endearing.

"Tim, are you okay?" Dick asked his younger brother. He barely had time to think and to worry. Things happened so fast.

"Getting better," Tim replied. "I never thought Ra's would go this far. We need to cripple him more. Destroy those Lazarus pits. Whatever it takes. He knew I would refuse to be a part of his organization. He followed up with this just in case I'd escape."

Dick sat down on the bed next to Tim. "Bruce wants to destroy all of them. I agree with him. We need to take them all out."

This conversation, though was making Tim feel guilty, guilty at not being honest with Dick. He had to let him know what he had planned to do, now that he was being open with him. "I was going to leave and get back into his organization. I've been working on a program since the last time I was with the League. It's designed as a propagating virus, but it only latches on to the computers that the League uses. It has to be delivered directly onto their mainframe."

"You planned on leaving," Dick glared. "You weren't going to tell us were you."

"I told Samantha . . ."

"What about me and Jason, or Damian for that matter?" Dick interrupted Tim.

"I'm the one that Ra's wants. If I thought if I went myself, he'd leave you alone."

"Do you stop and think before you act? If you were to get hurt or die going undercover without us knowing. You know you are hurting us. Hurting me...Jay...your babies. I don't care if he won't leave us alone if that means we are keeping you safe! We can work together on taking that bastard out."

"I thought about that, and I left instructions of that happened."

"You left instructions," Dick was incensed. "We were put through hell thinking you died from that plane crash! Don't give me that crap!" 

"Okay, okay, take it easy. Before you interrupted I was going to say I realized that's not necessarily true. I realized after that whip cream it could have been Samantha and my children who ate that stuff. So, will you help me?"

"I'm sorry for yelling," Dick said. "Yes, I will help you, but we'll do it later. We'll need a plan."

"I've been working on one, so, what did you find on the security cameras?"

"Well. they got in right after Alfred stocked up the fridge. They had the can of whip cream on their person so that means they had to have followed him. Also, it was a female, I want to say it's Talia but I can't be sure."

"Was she bald?" Tim asked.

"There was something covering her head and face."

"Were there any Tattoos visible?"

"Not that i could see," Dick replied. "Head to toe covering. They took precautions. maybe you can look once you feel better."

"Yeah, I'm not sure how fast this antidote works. Or what it does."

"Mini bat is torn up about you getting poisoned."

"It's not his fault. If it wasn't that poison, it could have been far worse. I could have died within minutes instead of hours. I'm just glad he knew what to do to counteract it."

Dick looked up to see Sasha and Jason enter Tim's room. "How did he know how to counteract it?" Jason asked

"I assumed since he was born and raised in the league he'd know about poisons."

"But he did it so quickly though," Dick countered. "Usually you'd have to think about it."

"That is true," Jason added. "I learned about poisons and that one was a doozy. It was like the antidote was stuck in his head."

Sasha held back from the conversation. She knew, but she didn't know if she should tell them.

"I am curious," Dick said.

"Um, I know," Sasha said quietly

"You know?" Dick questioned.

"It really isn't my place to say," Sasha confessed. "Damian feels bad enough. He's afraid you will think less of him."

Jason looked over to Sasha. "What do you mean? He's our brother. He'd have to do something pretty significant in order for me to think less of him."

"And if he didn't know enough to toss that vial tasting stuff down my throat . . . I wouldn't be here."

"He saved Tim," Dick added. "Why is he so scared?"

"Yeah. He knew the antidote," Tim replied. "I'm sure Ra's taught it to him."

"Ra's didn't teach him the antidote," Sasha said, quietly. "He knew it by heart."

"What are you trying to say?" Dick asked the redhead. "If Ra's didn't teach him maybe Talia did."

"I saw him make that antidote," Sasha explained. "He didn't have to guess at the ingredients. He knew which ones he needed. I'm sorry I said too much. If you want to know ask him. I will tell you this, he's just as shaken up about this, more so because . . . Never mind . . . He's hurting and he needs someone to give him comfort." Sasha crossed her arms. 'A child should not have such knowledge,' she thought to herself.

"I'm going to go and check up on Damian and Sammie," Dick said. Sasha was hiding something.

Continues with Part 13


	13. A Brother's Confession and Baby Names

After Jason helps Tim through a horrifying nightmare, he makes a discovery that changes his view of who Tim is to him.

Baby of the Family

By

Part 13: A Brother's Confession and Baby Names

Dick got up off the bed and went to find their little brother and Sam. They were sitting at the front door on a bench. Damian was crying. He had his face on her shoulder. "Hey how's he doing?"

"He won't talk to me," Samantha said. She felt Damian's aura shrink back away from Dick's. "Maybe you can get him to talk?"

Dick sat down next to Damian. "Little D, what's going on in that little head of yours? Tim's okay now. You saved him."

"I . . . S-s-shouldn't have to save him," Damian cried.

"Mini bat, what are you talking about?"

"Your . . . Going to . . . Hate me," Damian said, feeling ashamed.

Samantha was aware that Damian's aura kept trying to stay away from Dick's. 'He really thinks that they are going to hate him.' Samantha tried to console Damian. "I don't think Dick could hate you, little one. You're one of his brothers."

"No . . . I am Bruce Wayne's son . . . There is no blood between us . . . I did not expect my Grandfather to use it against them . . . Against me."

"It doesn't matter if there isn't any blood between us," Dick said. "I consider you one of my brothers. Are you talking about the poison? What about it?"

"You . . You don't understand," Damian explained. "It was part of Grandfather's teachings. And if I didn't learn it, he threatened me . . . With taking . . . ," Damian couldn't continue. 'Oh, why did I have to learn how to make . . .'

Dick reached out and pulled Damian onto his lap. "He taught you about the poisons?"

"He said," Damian bowed his head in shame and started started picking at a loose thread on his pants. It was one of the very few times, Damian felt like an 11-year-old instead of passing himself off as someone older. "I had to learn to make my own."

Dick was surprised at that. 'Wait, Sasha said he was able to make the antidote without measuring or guessing what he needed.' Dick looked Damian straight in his eyes. "Damian, was that the poison you made?"

Damian turned his head into Grayson's shirt crying and very ashamed. "Yes . . . Please don't hate me."

Dick held Damian close. 'How can i hate him? Yes he made the most lethal poison out there, but if it wasn't for him, we would have lost a brother.' Dick couldn't help noticing that Damian's tears were soaking into his shirt. "Hey, look at me." Dick tilted Damian's chin upward so they had eye contact. "I'm not mad at you. I don't hate you okay? That was in the past that Ra's made you do that. We are here now and i can't help but be thankful that you knew what you were doing."

"You . . . You don't hate me?" Damian questioned.

"No, I don't." Dick hugged him closer.

Damian could feel something from Grayson that he had not allowed himself to feel. Love. And with that he started to feel angry. Angry that his Grandfather would do this.

Samantha became aware that Damian's aura started to shine with love and a mixture of hate. 'He doesn't hate himself, but I know he hates Ra's. I would hate my own grandfather if they made me do something like that.'

Tim wanted to get out of bed. His appetite was returning and he want to see how Damian was doing. He tried to get up, but his legs felt weak and rubbery.

"Need a little help?" Jason said.

"Yeah, I could use an arm."

Jason went over and held out his arm. Tim grabbed ahold of it and started walking. After a few minutes, his legs didn't feel so rubbery.

"Thanks. Maybe we can stop at the kitchen and I can get some water. I think I'm a little dehydrated from throwing up."

"No probably, little bro," Jason said as he slowly walked Tim into the kitchen. Grabbing a glass out of the cabinet Jason rinsed it out and filled it with water. "Here."

Tim guzzled the water down and held out the glass under the faucet for more.

Jason turned the faucet back on to fill the glass. He watched as Tim guzzled another glass. "Hey, slow down, Baby Bird. It might come back up if you're not careful."

"Sorry . . . Just really thirsty . . .

"It's okay. Are you done for now?"

"Yeah . . . .think so . . . Let's go see Damian," Tim said in between gulps.

Jason could hear little sobs from near the front door. He walked him and Tim over to see Dick holding a crying Damian. "Hey, is everything okay?"

Dick rubbed Damian's back. He noticed how Damian tensed up when Jason and Tim came in.

"Damian, are you okay?" Tim questioned.

Damian pushed closer to Dick. 'What if Tim didn't love me? What if he hates me? Our relationship was still rocky at times, but . . . '

Tim looked at Dick then at Damian. "What's wrong?"

"Little D, you have to explain it to him," Dick tried to coax their little brother. "Tim won't love you any less."

"Yes he will," Damian's voice was muffled against Dick's chest. 'Our bond was getting stronger and then this happens.'

"No, he won't, Timmy loves you," Dick reached out for Tim and pulled him closer. "Tim come here. Damian has to tell you something. [

Tim sat next to Dick where he could see Damian's face.

"I'm . . . I'm sorry," Damian said as tears continued to fall down his face. "It's my fault why you were poisoned."

Tim was a little alarmed at Damian's reaction. "How is it your fault? You didn't do anything wrong, you saved my life."

"No, that poison. I was the one who made it, years ago." Damian clutched onto Grayson. "Under Grandfather's teachings. I had to . . . " Damian waited for Tim's recrimination.

For a moment, Tim was stunned. He didn't know what to say. He had to think for a moment. Damian, may have made the poison years ago, but he also made the antidote that saved Tim's life, and he will be forever grateful to him. 'Samantha could have been the one to be poisoned along with my sons,' Tim thought. It's wasn't Damian's fault. It wasn't as if Damian used it. 'I don't hate you. How could I hate the person who saved my life? Someone else could have eaten the whip cream. Dick could have, or even Jason. Sammie could have eaten it. And died. I don't hate you. I can't."

"Really?" Damian looked at Tim through tear filled eyes.

Tim placed my hand on Damian's cheek. "Really. You can be a pain, but I've never hated you. Even from the beginning. You're my brother."

Damian reached his arms out to Tim. Rarely, did Damian allow Tim to hug him, and in front of other people. Tim pulled Damian into his lap and held him close. They may not always get along, but Tim was grateful for him being there and to act quickly to counteract the poison.

"I'm sorry Tim. I'm sorry," Damian clutched onto Tim. It was also a rarity that Damian even used Tim's first name. This incident really must have spooked Damian very badly.

Hey, it's okay . . . You have nothing to be sorry for. You didn't use the poison. You at least knew how to counteract it and that's what matters. You might was well know while you're here. You're going to be an uncle, right? Tim looked at Dick to see if he could tell him.

"Yeah, to four babies."

"No to five," Dick answered. "Babs is pregnant also."

"With twins?"

"No just one baby," Dick smiled.

"But it looks like they are all going to be born within a couple months of each other," Tim explained. "So we are going to need your help at taking care of them."

Damian nodded. "Why did all of you have to have kids around the same time?"

Dick looked away."

"Hey, I got my girl pregnant first," Jason crowed proudly.

"I thought I was going to die," Tim said. "The leukemia and those monsters, I wanted Samantha to have a piece of me with her, Just in case.

"What are your babies' names, Jason?" Damian asked.

"Jaxon and Jaylyn," Jason said proudly.

"And you know my boys' names," Tim said.

"Yes, Cain and Caleb-Dean." Tim looked over at Dick. "What is your baby's name?"

Dick shrugged. "I don't know. I didn't think of a name for her yet."

"Or she hasn't decided," Tim suggested. "Our boys knew their names."

"What if she can't decide?" Dick questioned.

"How about suggesting, Haly," Damian added.

"Like the circus?" Dick's eyes went wide then smiled, and ruffled Damian's hair. "Well, I will. I'll let her know her Uncle Damian suggested it."

"If she's like you she should love it." Tim said.

"I'm looking forward to helping you guys, but then again, I'm not."

"And why is that?" Tim asked Damian.

"All those babies crying at once. Just imagine. And . . . and . . . You guys might forget about me sometimes." Damian was scared to admit that part.

"We'd never forget about you," Tim replied. "Look at it this way, you'll have instant models. You can practice your drawing and it would be a great way to study the human figure and how it grows and changes over time."

"Timmy's right. We could never forget about you," Dick added. "Plus, I think the babies would love to be around their uncle."

"Yep and just for kicks when Jaylyn starts crying and throwing fits I'll bring her to you," Jason said.

Damian glared back at Jason.

Tim tried to stifle a yawn. "I forgot to ask. How long does it take for the antidote to completely work?"

"About twenty minutes. Just a side effect is having to pee a lot."

"Oh . . . You just had to mention that . . . Excuse me. While head to the bathroom." Tim said and thought to himself. "And I drank two glasses of water, too.'

Continues With Part 14


	14. Continued Fun with Baby Bird

**_A/N: After Jason helps Tim through a horrifying nightmare, he makes a discovery that changes his view of who Tim is to him._**

Baby of the Family

By

Part 14: Continued Fun with Baby Bird

Sasha watched as Tim raced to the bathroom for the third time in fifteen minutes. "How often will he be doing that?

"Not too long. maybe for about the rest of the day," Damian said. "It's the only way to clear the toxins out of his system...unless...he uh...*cough*...um...yeah."

"I hope there isn't any more of that poison around. Tim will have to clear out his entire kitchen."

"You're right. Clear everything out. All the food must go."

"Except for the cake, chips and soda, we brought those."

"Except for those," Damian conceded.

"And Tim can keep the balloons," Barbara said.

"Okay, okay. Everything that you guys brought can stay." Damian rolled his eyes.

"Well we were having a baby shower for Tim," Samantha cooed. "Since Jason, Dick, and Tim are related. And Tim is the baby of the three."

"Would you care for a piece of cake Damian?"

"Yes, I'll take a piece." Damian followed Barbara Gordon into the kitchen.

Tim emerged from the bathroom ten minutes later. "Oh man I didn't think I'd be in there that long."

Jason grabbed Tim and picked him up.

"Jason be careful with the baby! I don't want you giving him shakin' baby syndrome!" Dick shouted.

Tim had a surprised look on his face.

Jason cradled Tim in his arms like he was an infant. "You're so cute," he teased.

"Talk about embarrassing. You going to put a bib on me next?"

Barbara grabbed her phone after giving Damian a piece of cake. She wanted to capture every moment of this. Dick gave Tim a somewhat evil grin and went over to a bag and pulled out a bib and showed it to Tim. Barbara snapped a closeup of the bib and then continued to video the rest. The bib had little double letter R's in it and a baby robin in diapers. Dick must have had it custom made. "Like it?"

"Only you would come up with something like this," Tim said with a palm to his face. "I'm glad Bruce isn't here. He probably would try to burp me."

Dick took the bib and put it around Tim's neck and tied it.

"Oh my goodness," Samantha had a wide eyed look on her face. She started smiling. "You guys were not lying about this."

^I bet he's got a bonnet in there too,^ Tim said to Samantha through their private link.

Samantha didn't say anything, 'But I will die of laughter if he pulls one out,' she thought to herself.

"Okay what else have you got in that bag to embarrass me with," Tim said.

"Well we couldn't find a highchair, but we have a bottle and burp rags," Dick grinned.

"Can we feed you now?" Jason cooed. It almost freaked Tim out. Jason wasn't known for cooing over anything.

Tim covered his face with both his hands. "Hey, Damian do you have your grapple hook on you."

"Why?"

"So, I can escape this "Embarrass Tim Fest."

"Aww, but I wanna see them feed you!" Samantha complained.

"Oh no." Tim started to race down the hall, his intent being to get to his Red Robin's nest and hide.

Jason quickly raced after Tim and caught him before he could get any farther. "Come on! we must feed you. Can't let the baby starve."

Tim had another idea in mind. His body had no choice in the matter. "Jason, put me down, or I'll pee on you."

"You won't pee on me. I'll put a diaper on you if you do." Jason flung Tim over his shoulder and walked back to the kitchen.

"Remember what Damian said about the antidote," Tim reminded him.

"Oh, well, hurry up. And if you try to escape I'll ground you for a month from having sex with Sammie. In fact, you shouldn't be having sex at all."

"Hey, that's not fair, and who's idea was that?" Tim felt the sensation of needing to use the bathroom and rushed off. This was going to get old fast. 'How long did Damian said this was going to last?'

Jason put a finger to his lips and went over and leaned against the wall next to bathroom door. This time he was going to be prepared.

"Did anyone bring a camera?" Samantha was getting a kick out of the whole thing.

"I have my phone and I started the video the moment they mentioned about a bib."

Tim came out five minutes later. "Boy Damian, you're not kidding about that getting rid of toxins. You could bottle that and sell it as a detox formula. You'd make a mint."

Jason grabbed Tim from behind. He wasn't going to give Tim a chance to run away, again. "Come on!" He took him back to the kitchen and sat down on one of the chairs with Tm on his lap. Before Tim could get a word in edgewise, Jason was stuffing a bottle into Tim's mouth while Barbara was pointing her phone at both of them.

Damian had a perplexed look on his face. "What the hell?"

Tim had a surprised look on his face as he drank from the bottle. It wasn't what he expected. He thought they were going to make him drink real baby formula. It was Dick who asked the question for him since he had his mouth full.

"What did you put in there? It's not formula, is it?" Dick wouldn't put it past Jason to do something like that.

"It's just cake mixed with a bit of ice cream and milk."

Tim was really surprised at how good it really tasted. He was really sucking down on the "formula" when Jason took the bottle away. "Aaawwww, give me back my bottle."

"Aww the baby wants his bottle back," Dick cooed.

"Alright fine just a bit more then Dickie boy has to burp you," Jason smirked. He was loving this. He stuck the bottle back in Tim's mouth.

Tim drank the rest of what was in the bottle.

"Ha, ha, ha. Babs are you getting this?" Sasha was laughing.

"Every last minute. Bruce is going to flip."

"Alright Golden Boy, it's time to burp the baby."

Dick moved a chair close to Jason and took Tim into his arms, and rested Tim over his shoulder and started to pat his back. Tim gave out a large burp.

"Oh boy . . . I actually burped,"

Samantha couldn't help but start to giggle. "That's too adorable!"

Damian huffed at the indignity of it all. They could never get him to do that. Why wasn't Tim protesting this? Was he actually enjoying it?

"Okay, what's next?" Tim asked, as Dick was wiping Tim's face with the burp cloth, cleaning any remaining "formula" from his face and mouth.

"We got you a present but it's back at the manor." Jason said. "It's more of a gift for all three of us."

Tim hadn't thought about going back to the Manor for a while, though that was before Samantha and he had their first misunderstanding. Now that they made up, he was having second thoughts about staying at the apartment. After the poisoning, he was going to have to beef up security on his apartment. He would have to work on that later. "Okay. Do you want to head on over now? Just let me grab a few things."

"We're in no rush," Dick said. "I know Bruce is going to get mad at the three of us anyway"

"Why would Bruce get mad?"

"Jason brought us big wheels so we're gonna ride them through the manor," Dick grinned.

"You're kidding me," Tim eyes went wide. "I think Alfred would be the one to watch out for."

"Doesn't matter," Jason said with a conspiring grin as he wrapped his arms around Dick and Tim's shoulders. "We're gonna have so much fun."

End

Coming soon: Skateboard Romance – Damian meets the love of his life.


End file.
